The Multi Universe Heroes and Villains Tournament
by AnimeGoddess1234
Summary: An otherworldly being hosts a tournament that calls together many worthy fighters from different Universes. Goku & friends were enjoying a day of peace when a wormhole sucked them up and dropped them in an arena. Naruto & Hinata were playing around when the same thing happened. What does fate have in store for these heroes, and many other? Who will win the grand prize?Ch.1&2REDONE
1. Chapter 1

The Multi Universe Heroes and Villains Tournament

It's me. I might put my other story on hiatus to work on this one. This is a tournament from some of my favorite animes and games. Everyone in the DBZ world has the items of the other worlds, and the characters of the other worlds have whatever they need (i.e. for Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokémon, and whatever else I throw in). This chapter will show how everyone came together. And, if you read my other stories, my OC will be in this one, but it won't revolve completely revolve around her. Oh yeah, the pairing I have are ones that I like, so deal with it! And these are _my_ universes, so whatever _shouldn't happen_, or whoever _should be_ dead, won't. My OC is in this one, so get ready for some avatar action. The main thing it will boil down to is DBZ and Naruto, so they will be the category for this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animes and stories mentioned in this story.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Dragon Ball Z World…

Goku looked around the beach. His whole family, all his friends, everyone was here, enjoying the peace that had come to last. With no evil, Goku and his friends often got together to spend time in parks or on beaches. It was wonderful to have everyone together, not fearing a death of someone or an enemy coming to harm them. Goku sighed happily. Things could only get better, but a thought had entered his mind. What would it be like to fight someone who wasn't from your world and had different customs? Goku had a love for fighting, especially if he'd never seen the style before. Goku dreamed of different styles and techniques others could have, but it was beyond him. What Goku didn't know was that he would soon get his wish, but there would be an added twist.

* * *

HFIL…

Hell. It was a horrible place for losers. And one such loser was the formerly Lord Frieza. He had done nothing but try to train in HFIL, but the Super Sayian had only gotten stronger, and he had only gained a little bit of power. The Sayians could easily overpower him again. Surrounding him were other losers, like Cell, Bibidi, Babidi, Demon King Piccolo, the Ginyu Force, his frustrating brother Cooler, his dear Father King Kold/Cold, Broly(who was considerably stronger than everyone in HFIL), Paragus, Android 17, Dr. Gero, Android 19, King Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, and many Saibamen. The traitor known as Bardock and the other Android, number 16, were both in OtherWorld because of their good deeds. Bardock was forced into purging planets, and because he went back and started the legend of the Super Sayian and had a hand in starting the rebellion against Frieza, his case was reconsidered and he was sent into OtherWorld. What great luck for him! If only he could return to the Earth and take out some of his anger on those earthlings and Sayians. Again, he didn't know that his luck was about to change.

* * *

Naruto's World

Naruto laughed as more Shinobi chased him and Hinata around the village again. Coxing her into it, he and Hinata spray painted the faces of the Hokages again. Unluckily for them, Shikamaru was walking around near there and called them out. Naruto rolled his eyes. That was one of the pests that was bothering him in the Hidden Leaf Village. The other one was the looks of disgust some of the other people gave to Sasuke and Sakura ever since Sasuke came back and began dating Sakura. First of all, Naruto promised to bring him back, and second, he helped kill Orochimaru. The third thing was Itachi. Sasuke didn't want to leave his brother to rot, so he took him along to the hidden leaf. Naruto didn't completely trust him, but if Sasuke and Sakura did, then it was fine with him. But the other people of the Village seemed to still not trust the rogue ninja. Sasuke had a bit of an excuse for leaving, but Itachi was a murderure. There was no excuse for what he did. At least, to the Villagers there wasn't.

* * *

A little while later, Naruto and Hinata were behind Naruto's favorite ramen place, catching their breath. Hinata looked up at Naruto and blushed. Naruto grinned wickedly and pulled her close, kissing her roughly. Hinata gasped and pushed him away. Naruto just smiled at her. "Hey, Naruto?" came her quiet voice. "Do you ever get bored in these times of peace? I mean, I know you still train sometimes, but is it enough?" Hinata didn't meet his eyes, something he loved about her. Naruto looked up into the sky and looked back at her. "Yeah. As Shikamaru would say, 'it's a drag here!'. I want to fight someone new. Someone different. Y'know?"

* * *

In the Yu-Gi-Oh World…

"And, I'll attack wit Flame Swordsman."

"Not so fast Joey. You forgot about my trap, Threatening Roar. You can't attack this turn. But I can attack with my Dark Magician, taking out your swordsman and your life points. Looks like I win once again Joey." The young king of games smiled at his blonde friend. Joey groaned. "Even afta everything we've been thru, you still kick my butt at duelin' Yugi." Kaiba, the brown-haired, blue eyed serious CEO of Kaiba Corp., who happened to be Joey's boyfriend, who was sitting beside Joey, chuckled. "What can you say Joey? This is Yugi we're talking about. He taught you everything you know. You may be all great and mighty, but you're still a loser compared to him." Kaiba chuckled again. Joey grabbed him. "You'd betta watch what ya say Seto. Imma haff to punish you later. Or now. Doesn't matter."

"I'd like to see you try, mutt."

When the last words left his mouth, Kaiba was across his lap, and his mouth was over his. Yugi made a face while he cleaned up his cards. "Guuuuuys? I'm still sitting here. Can you save that for later?" Joey and Seto pulled apart and blushed, straightening themselves up. Joey moved around the table and slid an arm around Yugi. "Awww! Poor Yugi! What's da matter Yug? Are ya mad cuz' you're little boyfriend Yami isn't around to smooch wit you? Don't worry. We'll control ourselves."

"He's doing something in the Shadow Realm."

"More like doing _someone_. Dere are some cute monsta' cards out dere, Yug." Joey smirked and made a kissy face at him. Yugi, not usually a violent person, hit Joey in the side, knocking him off the seat. "Ha," a new voice said. "That's what you deserve, you amateur." Joey rubbed his sore side and glared. "Duke, just cuz' ya datin' my sista doesn't give you any right ta talk ta me da way you do. And don't call me an amateur. I kicked more sorry butt dan you have ya whole life." Duke, with an arm around Serenity, growled. "Your sister has nothing to do with what I say and do to you, Wheeler." Duke tightened his arm around Serenity, who blushed and placed her hand over his. "Well, look at this," Tristan looked hopelessly at Serenity and Duke. Everybody knew that Tristan had a huge crush on her, and that he and Duke had been competing to see who could date her first, so when Serenity said that she was dating Duke, Tristan lost all hope of being with her. Everyone else was fine with it though. Duke was a really great friend who came through for them when they needed him. "Man," Tristan sighed," I should have taken that chance with Tea when I first thought about it." Everyone got silent. Things hadn't been the same ever since a producer from America had asked Tea to go back with him to be in his dance school, and hopefully become a professional dancer. Tea had agreed, and they had mourned the loss of their friend. Mai, their pretty blonde friend, had informed them a while back that another agency had picked Tea up, and that she was dancing for a huge star. Of course, everyone was happy, but they still missed her. "If only they would come back…" Yugi murmured.

* * *

In the Pokemon World…

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!"

"Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika!" Pikachu charged electricity into its tail, and a glowing ball formed. "Chu, Pi!" Pikachu launched the ball at Haxorus, scoring a direct hit. Haxorus got hit in the stomach, and went flying back. It tried to stand, but fainted. "Haxorus in unable to battle. Ash wins!" Brock cheered. Ash and all of his friends had gathered in Casteila City to meet up with his friends from the other regions. Many hugs were given, and stories were shared. Brock and Iris immediately hit it off, much to everyone's surprise. May and Misty had clashed for a while, both arguing over who Ash loved more, though Ash strayed away from the two arguing girls. Misty changed her mind when she laid eyes on Paul, much to Paul's annoyance. Max had caught some of his first Pokémon, and had become a pretty good trainer. "Man, it's great to have everyone together again." Ash smiled at all his friends. "And Iris, Haxorus was a tough opponent. But I bet you still miss Axew, don't you?" Iris smiled sadly. "Axew always wanted to evolve, so I had to respect his wishes. Even still, there are other Trainers out there I would love to battle, and I really want to meet them soon!" The gang agreed on that, and wondered who they would battle and how it would play out.

* * *

Back to DBZ…

Goku gasped when a wormhole opened up above everyone's head. Goku grabbed Chichi and held her tightly, and everyone else did the same with their loved ones. Someone screamed. Goku panicked when he saw that Jazmine had been torn for Gohan's grasp and sucked into the hole. Goten followed, then Krillin, Yamcha, Marron, and Vegeta. Soon, not even Goku could hold his ground, and was sucked into the wormhole like his friends. They tossed and turned in the hole, everyone jerking and twisting around. Goku felt like his body was splitting into thousands of different parts, each one burning. When Goku finally hit the ground, he closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. He had no idea where he was, but when he finally got up, he gasped.

* * *

HFIL…

Frieza had looked up with a bored expression at a wormhole that opened up. Felling himself being lifted off the ground, he closed his eyes and prepared for the trip. Frieza, having traveled through space during his lifetime, was used to wormholes opening and sucking him through. He just hoped his destination was worth it.

* * *

Naruto World…

There was mass panic and screams and weird wormholes opened up and sucked up different ninjas. Naruto wasn't prepared for something like this, so he grabbed Hinata and ran to the school yard, hoping to grab the big oak and keep his ground. To his horror, the wormhole seemed to follow them all the way there. Naruto held onto Hinata with all of his might, but ended up taking her with him into the wormhole.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh World…

Yugi gasped when a dark hole opened up, and was equally surprised with who popped out of it. His eyes widened when he saw some people stand up. One, of course, was his boyfriend, Yami, lokking just as confused as Yugi did. The next was a tanned boy with wild dirty blonder hair that stuck out everywhere. The next was a boy with long white hair, bangs framing his brown eyes that fit with his pale skin. The next was a woman with short black hair with azure eyes. Yugi gaped, not finding his voice. Yami nudged Yugi, trying to get him to remember to breathe. When Yugi finally found his voice, it came out chokled. "Bakura? Marik? Tea?" They had no time to respond because the same hole that spit them out sucked Yugi, Yami, and all their friends into it. Yugi, sot being able to see Yami or his friends, shut his eyes and waited for this nightmare to end.

* * *

Pokemon World…

"PIKA!"

Ash whipped around when Pikachu yelled. Pikachu was being sucked up by a weird wormhole. Trip soon followed suit, and so did Haxorus and Brock. Misty and Paul were next, and Iris and Dawn were right behind them. No one could escape the pull of the wormhole, and they were soon pulled up and into it. Soon, Ash felt his body rise and get tossed into the wormhole. Where they would end up was a mystery.

* * *

DBZ World…

When Goku finally stood up and looked around, he was surprised to be standing on a balcony, high above an arena. When he surveyed the area, he felt no danger, and only felt the energies of his friends and family. But, something strange was wrapped around his waist. It was two belts, twined together. One had round red and white balls on it, and the other held a rectangular case on it. Just as he was about to ask what they were, Jazmine pulled a red ball off her waist a tossed it in front of her. A bright light flashed and standing there was something he'd never seen before. Jazmine smiled. "It's my Lucario!" She shouted in joy. The 'Lucario' smiled at Jazmine and hugged her. Lucario was a jackal-like Pokémon that neared four feet in height. It stood on two feet like it was a human, and looked proudly at Jazmine. Lucario looked somewhat like a dog/wolf-like Pokémon. Lucario's forepaws were black and it had large pointed spikes on the back of its paw. There was also a third spike in the middle of its chest. Lucario's ears and muzzle were long but had a black "mask" and red eyes. The "mask" also had an upper stripe. It also had four black appendages on the back of its head and it's torso was covered in yellow fur. Lucario looked around and grew hostile, not recognizing the people around him. Jazmine gently stroked it's muzzle and it calmed down.

Goten, amazed at seeing what she did, pulled out a similar ball and threw it into the air. The next thing that popped out resembled a puppy. It had bright orange fur with black stripes. Its belly, tail, and fluff on top of its head were a cream color."Pokémon are real! This is my Growlithe!" Goten squeezed the puppy, who licked Goten's cheek. Goku looked on confused. How was that possible?

Trunks scoffed. "That's your Pokémon? Check out mine!" Trunks threw out his ball. Out came a serpentine being that was at least 20 feet tall. It's serpentine shape was covered in blue and yellow scales. It had white fins on top of its body and it had a tan underbelly. It had fins on the side of its face and a large blue crest on its forehead. Trunks smiled proudly, as did Vegeta. "What do you call this thing?" Vegeta tapped a yellow scale. "It's my Gyrados. It's really powerful!"

Gohan looked at all three things for a minute. "So, wherever we are, the Pokémon from the games we have become real. So that means…" He pulled a ball from his waist and tossed it into the air. This time the 'Pokémon' appeared to be a large navy blue penguin with orange webbed feet like ducks have. It also appeared to have metal flippers with blue metal bordering them and three orange small claws underneath its flippers. It had a blue fin at the back along with a tail and a giant metal blue fin in the center of it starting from its chin. It also appeared to have something looking like a tuxedo that it is wearing. It also mainly has a black body with some white in the center of it along with black spots at the bottom of its white part of body. It also has two giant golden spots on the back of it along with a three horned trident crest making its beak. Goku looked at the four Pokémon in awe. Wherever they were, the Pokémon from their games had become real. But Goku and the others didn't play Pokémon, so what was in the capsules around their waist? And what was in the rectangular case at his other side?

Where exactly were they?

**Cliffhanger! Sorry for leaving you there, but I couldn't really fit every anime I was going to put in the story here, so they'll just appear. The main ones were mentioned in this chapter. Everything will be explained in later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Multi Universe Heroes and Villains Tournament

As many of you may know, I changed some stuff from the last chapter! I did it because, after I looked over it a little, I realized how much I didn't put in the story that I wanted to put in it originally. And I realized the parings weren't what I wanted them to be. Not that they really matter, but it was bugging me all week, so I finally got around to changing it. So here is the next chapter, where everyone from the other stories who will appear will…well, appear. And the other worlds I mentioned in the last chapter will discover where they are.

Chapter 2: Worlds Coming Together

_HFIL…_

Frieza cursed loudly when he was rudely dropped onto a hard surface. Then, he cursed once more when the wait of the other loser from Hell had crashed down on him. Letting off a ki wave, he pushed everyone off of him and stood up, surprised to find additional weight on his waist. Looking down, he saw that he had two twining belts on his waits, one with round capsule devices, the other with a rectangular case. Reaching into the case, he was surprised to find cards resting in it. Pulling them out, Frieza was swamped with confusion. _Red Eyes Black Dragon? Relinquished? The Left Arm of Necross? Embodiment of Apophis? What kind of cards are these?_ Thought the Ice-jinn to himself. Still confused, he put them away and pulled out one of the round capsules. Throwing it into the air, he was surprised to see a bright light shine from it, taking the form of a monster. The top of its body was connected to the lower half by a tiny waist, giving it an hourglass-shaped figure. It had a red spiky growth around its neck and a long white mane that flowed from its head, obscuring one of its blue eyes. It had thin arms, and the arms had three claws each, with three spiky protrusions above each elbow. Its shoulders also had long tatters and it appeared to be wearing an old ripped cloak or dress. This thing resembled a ghost or a haunted spirit. Frieza shuddered, not liking the looks of this thing. _What the hell is this? Am I it's master?_

Frieza had looked off the balcony, and across to where there was another. Glancing inside, he growled. Not only was the Super Sayian, Goku, there, so was Vegeta and the Namekian. What made thing worse for the former PTO commander was the number of other fighter gathered around him. _Great! How can this get worse?_

_Naruto's World…_

Naruto landed on his butt pretty hard. Hinata landed on top of him, gasping when she hit his back. Beside him, Sasuke and Itachi landed beside him, and on top of them, Sakura. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he and his brother rolled out of the way, making sure to take Sakura with him, as Choji landed on the spot where they had once been. Near him, Neji and Rock Lee had landed in a pile, Tenten landing on top of them. Next, a pile of sand broke Gaara's fall, but Temari and Kankuro weren't so lucky, and crashed into Neji. The giant dog Akamaru landed on Lee, and Kiba right after him. Shino, Ino, and Shikamaru were next. Kakashi, Guy, and other sensei's had fallen through as well. Naruto scratched his waist, and knocked over a capsule, making it spring open. Popping out from it was a very large, wolf-like being. The majority of its body was covered with an orange fur, which is covered with black stripes, like a tiger. Its head, face, chest, legs, and tail had a light, cream colored hair, that somewhat resembled flames. Naruto flinched away from it, but the lion licked his cheek. "Okay, you're a pretty big cat, but who do you belong to?" Sasuke groaned. "Naruto, you idiot! It came out of one of the capsules on _your _belt! Who do you think it belongs to?"

Yu-Gi-Oh World…

Yugi curled into a ball to avoid taking too much damage. Joey…he fell flat on his face. Others, excluding Duke and Tristan, had landed safely on their feet. And, not just who was in the room with him. Others did as well. "Yugi-boy!" A voice shouted joyfully. Kaiba groaned. "Please tell me that's not who I think it is."

Pegasus sauntered up to the group, draping an arm around Yugi. "Kaiba- boy! Is that any way to address me? Why I am like, no! I am your superior!" He waged a finger at him. Turning back to Yugi, he noticed Yami, helping Marik up, though Marik shoved his arm away. "Huh? Yugi-boy, why is there an older version on you? Oh, wait! Of course! This is the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle that got his own body, isn't it!? Oh, how could I forget?" Pegasus faked a faint.

"Well Pegasus, we were in the middle of figuring out why we are here, and where here is exactly." Yugi looked to Yami for help in freeing him from Pegasus, but he pretended not to notice. Joey, still confused, glanced at Yami. "So, where exactly are we?" Yami shrugged. "I'm not sure. We're certainly not in the Shadow Realm, I can tell you that." Pegasus frowned. "Why would anyone send us to that horrible place?!" Yugi was about to remind Pegasus that he had forced Yugi into the Shadow Realm during Duelist Kingdom, but thought better of it. Yami looked around. "Looks like we're not alone." He pointed to another balcony where others were standing. Yugi finally freed himself from Pegasus and linked his arm with Yami's. "Do you think that they know where we are?" Yugi nudged Yami, who shrugged again. "I hope so Aibou, I hope so."

_Pokémon World…_

Ash winced when Brock and Cilan landed on top of him. Getting up, he brushed off his clothes and looked around. They certainly weren't back in Castelia City anymore. Reaching for his map, he was surprised to find a card case at his side. Shrugging, he looked around, trying to find out where they were, and yelled out in surprised. There were definitely other people here, wearing weird clothes and looking really weird. But, to his joy, they all had Pokémon with them! So, he was going to fight other trainers. Happy, he yelled out a cheer of joy and jumped into the air.

_DBZ…_

When Jazmine looked up into the sky, she gasped. It was beautiful. There were swirls and mixes of colors lighting up the sky. Though pretty, she still wasn't sure of where they were. She racked her brain, trying to piece together everything that had happened, which wasn't much. Finally, after surveying the area, watching other familiar looking people being dropped from the weird portals, she came to a conclusion. "I think I have a theory of where we might me." Everyone looked at her. She took a deep breath. "If you look around, you'll see our past enemies, along with other fighters and people. And, if you look at the sky, you'll see that although we're in outer space, we're also in an inter-dimensional rift, somewhere, yet nowhere. Where we are is a place that takes the rules of other dimensions and applies them here. The creatures you see here are from the hit game series, Pokémon. Just because it's a game, doesn't mean it's not real. As for the cards," she pulled her cards from the case at her side. "These are called Yu-Gi-Oh cards, from the hit gaming series. I don't know what generation, or if they all are here, is present, but I do know that we will be dueling them." Jazmine sighed. She didn't think that her explanation would take that much of her breath. When she looked at everyone, she wasn't really surprised that Vegeta was the only one who didn't believe her.

Goku, after taking in what Jazmine had said, pulled out a capsule. "Push the button in the middle," Gohan instructed. Goku did as he was told, pushing the button. The ball grew a bit. "Now throw it into the air." Goku tossed it, watching a blinded light appear from it, and watching a being take form. This was a human-like Pokémon, standing over five feet tall. It wore a long, flowing gown that completely covers its legs, giving the appearance that it could have been floating. It had long, slender, white legs underneath the gown. There are red horns on its chest and back. Most of its face was obscured by its green 'hair', with only some white and its large red eyes visible. It also had long, slender arms that are green like its hair. Vegeta scoffed at it. "Really Kakarot? That's your Pokémon? You actually have a female for a Pokémon? Hah! How pathetic." Gohan examined the Gardevoir. "I don't know Vegeta. It's hard to tell whether Gardevoir is a male or a female. There isn't really a difference to tell. But, this one glared when you called it a female, so it must be a male." The Gardevoir smiled when Gohan said that. Goku smiled as well. "Well Vegeta, if you think mine is something to laugh at, let's see one of yours." Goku challenged. Vegeta rolled his eyes and threw out a capsule. Out came a medium-sized, purple Pokémon. It had little hands, and it moved around by sliding along the ground. It had black diamond around its torso, tiny pink eyes, and two thick, yellow whiskers. The look on Vegeta's face was priceless. Goku smiled smugly. "Well Vegeta-"He was cut off as a booming voice spoke from out of nowhere.

"**I see that everyone has been gathered. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the master of Universes. I have selected the fighters from my favorite universes to fight in a competition to wield scared items from the other universes if a fighter from that universe makes it to the top. You have been provided with the necessary items to duel with your opponents. Also, other fighters have been dumped along with you, and villain as well. Look for them if you must, for they could be family. Now, for the first part of our Pokémon matches, we'll have five rounds. To start, we will have Pokémon matches to begin with. The first match will be…Jazmine versus Max! Second, Goten versus Ryou! Third, Tea versus Renji! Fourth, Luffy versus Cooler! And fifth, Duke versus Miroku! Get your Pokémon ready for their matches, as they will begin shortly!"**


	3. Chapter 3

The Multi Universe Heroes and Villains Tournament

I'm doing two in one. Here are the battles. If you're wondering why I'm starting with the Pokémon battles, it's really simple. I'm taking out certain people so that others can duel. After 10-20 Pokémon battles, we'll move onto Yugioh. Sorry if that confuses you, but hey, the story will be longer, and you'll see just who has what and who duels with what.

Chapter 3: The Battles Begin.

DBZ…

Jazmine climbed onto the edge of the balcony. "Looks like I'm up first. I have a pretty good idea about who I'll have, but I don't know who Max had caught. They ended the season and Ash went to Sinnoh, so I don't know any of what happened or who he has. Oh well. Looks like I'm going in blind." She patted her belt. "Good luck!" Said Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Goku. Vegeta just grunted, and everyone else gave her thumbs up. With that, she jumped off the balcony and onto the arena, going to her designated area. Max stood across from her, trying his best to look confident. A referee appeared out of nowhere. "This will be a six-on-six battle. When all six Pokémon on one side have fainted, the match will end. Ready?" Max pulled out a pokeball. Jazmine waited for him. "BEGIN!" Max gripped his pokeball tightly, and then threw it into the air. "Okay Kirlia! You're up!" A small, humanoid Pokémon appeared. Its upper body and arms were completely white, while its waist and legs were light green in color, making it appear to be wearing tights. Around its waist, Kirlia appeared to be wearing a mini-skirt, similar in appearance to a classical tutu. Its light green "hair" was lengthy and somewhat resembled a bob cut. Kirlia's hair covers the middle portion of its face, though still revealing its red eyes. There were pink horns that are located on either side of Kirlia's head, giving it the appearance of having large hair clasps.

_A Kirlia, huh? It's a psychic type, meaning Lucario won't be very effective. Fighting type moves don't have much effect on a psychic type. If I'm right, I should have Zoroark on my belt. Well, here goes nothing._ "Zoroark, I choose you!" A gray fox/werewolf popped out for a quick second. It you caught a glance at it, you would see that It had a long, deep, red mane flowing from its head, being connected by a small blue hair tie, then to a smaller puff. There are spiked out portions that fade into black, and then into brown. It stood on two feet like a human, and had red claws coming from its paws. Its torso was covered with thick black fur.

Zoroark had changed into Lucario, using its ability. Jazmine almost forgot about it, and began fearing that Max saw its true form. But Max had a confident look on its face, like he knew Fighting types weren't strong against Psychic types. Jazmine smiled as well. "You can have the first move, Max!" She called to him. "Fine, but you're gonna regret it. Kirlia, use psycho cut!" Kirlia's arms began to glow, and she charged at 'Lucario'. "Zo-I mean-Lucario! Dodge it, and use Sucker Punch!" 'Lucario' jumped out of the way, and its' fist glowed a deep purple. Cocking its fists back, it faked a blow to Kirlia, and then slammed its fist, full force, into Kirlia. The small creature went flying back. "Kirlia get up and use Hypnosis!" Kirlia put its arms to its head, sending out small circles towards 'Lucario'. "Lucario! Use Dark Pulse!" Pulsations of darkness spread out, not only negating the Hypnosis, but smashing into Kirlia. The Pokémon was once again thrown back, and fainted, after two small hits. The ref looked at Kirlia. "Kirlia is unable to battle! Lucario wins! Max, your next Pokémon."

"Um, okay! Aipom, time to battle!" The small purple monkey chittered excitedly as he jumped around. Jazmine smirked again. "Zoroark, return! Lucario, come on out!"

* * *

From where he was, Goku scratched his head. "Wait, she had two Lucarios!? But…" Gohan shook his head. "Pokemon have special abilities. Zoroak's is Illusion. It copies the_ appearance _of the last Pokemon in her party. Since Lucario was last, Zoroark took its form, but not its _moves_. So now, her _real _Lucario is ready to battle." He turned back to the arena. "Jazmine can win this no doubt. Did you see that last match? Kirlia was down with only two hits. And I know her Lucario is her strongest, next to one of her starters." Goten sat on his brother's shoulders. "There's no way she can lose!"

* * *

"BEGIN!"

Jazmine smiled. "Alright Lucario! Use Aura Sphere!" Lucario charged a ball of whit-ish blue glow. Taking aim, he launched it at Aipom. "Aipom, dodge!" Aipom jumped to the left, and then jumped into tha air. "Lucario, jump after it!" Lucario jumped at such as high speed, taking it seemed like he had transported behind Aipom. "Now Lucario! Use Close Combat!" A barrage of punches and kicks went smashing into Aipom. Aipom fell towards the ground. "Aipom! Use your tail and catch yourself before you hit the arena!" Aipom opened its eyes, and pushed out its tail to avoid damage, before kneeling from pain. "Bad move, Max! Lucario, Body Slam!" Lucario used its whole weight to slam into Aipom, making a deep, Aipom-shaped hole in the ground. Aipom again tried to stand, but fell to one knee. Jazmine felt bad for the boy, but she knew she couldn't lose in the first round. "Lucario, let's finish this up. Dynamic Punch!" Lucario's fist glowed a bright red, and he charged towards Aipom. Being to weak to move, Aipom stood there and prepared to take the hit. The fist slammed into Aipom, sending him flying back, and out of the arena. "Aipom is unable to battle. Lucario wins! Max, your next Pokemon, please." Max was shaking as he pulled out another pokeball.

* * *

"Wow," commented Yugi. "Her…Pokemon, I think they're called, are really strong. I don't think that Max boy has a chance against her." Yami tensed for a minute. "Well, I'm not sure when we'll be up, but I know Duke really needs to be careful when he battles this Miroku person." Yugi sat down. "What are we gonna do Yami?" Yami got down to his level. "We'll ask around, try to get as many tips as possible, and we'll try to win." He then leaned in and kissed Yugi gently on the lips. Pulling back, he turned his attention back to the match. "It seems like that Max kid has chosen his next Pokemon," he murmured.

* * *

Max took a deep breath and sent out his next Pokemon, one that was a gift from his sister. "Okay! Torchic, I choose you!" Torchic was a bright orange and yellow colored chick with three large feathers on its head. It had a small, tannish beak with large black eyes. Its feet have three toes, and it was as soft as cute as you could imagine. Jazmine pondered this. _Okay, Torchic is a Fire-type. Lucario is part Steel-type, so it'll take some damage. Luckily, I have my trusty Swampert with me, who's a Water and Ground type. This'll be over in a snap._ "Swampert, I choose you!" Swampert's appearance was just like a real world mudskipper. It had a long blue body with a lighter blue underbelly. It had four appendages that are a cross between legs and fins. With these, it seemed to sometimes be able to stand upright on its hind legs, and at other times it could move all fours like a quadrupedal animal. Each had an orange oval on it. Swampert had large, fan-shaped fins above its eyes and a huge axe-like fin growing out of its behind. It also had a pair of orange gills on either side of its face. It also has very small orange eyes.

Max had flinched back. It was obvious he wasn't expecting this. Having not had much info on her other two, he was scared to find out what her Swampert could do. Max took another deep breath and got ready for battle. "Torchic, Peck!" Torchic's beak grew in size and glowed, and it lunged at Swampert. "Swampert, Muddy Water!" A huge wave of mud rose from behind Swampert, and by waving its fins, the wave was sent towards Torchic. Torchic took the blunt of the attack, and collapsed when the wave subsided. it shakily stood on its feet. "Torchic, don't give up!" Max shook with tears in his eyes. "Swampert, Muddy Water, again!" Another muddy wave of water came rising up behind Swampert and slammed into Torchic. Jazmine knocked out another one of Max's Pokémon with two hits. "Torchic is unable to battle! Swampert wins! Max-"

"I know! I know!" He yelled. Jazmine felt pity for Max. It was obvious that his Pokémon weren't as strong as she thought they would be, and they probably got little battle experience. She watched Max summon Torchic back into its Pokeball and threw out another one. "Taillow, you're up next!" Taillow was a small bird Pokemon with blue feathers going down its back until it reached two tials that jutted out. Its underbelly was white, but at mid-torso, changed to read. It had a small yellow beak and intimidating eyes. Jazmine didn't even have to think about who she was choosing next, because she wasn't switching. In addition to knowing Muddy Water and Surf, her Swampert knew Blizzard and Hammer Arm. "Swampert, keep it up! Now, use Blizzard!" Swampert blew an icy storm at Taillow. Taillow flew into the air to try to avoid it, but a part of its tail got hit and froze. Taillow used its tails to help it steer and fly around, so without them, it crashed to the ground. Jazmine, seeing the chance, took it and prepared her next move. "Swampert, use Hammer Arm while it can't fly!" Swampert's fin glowed with a strong light. Swampert jumped high into the air, and use the momentum and the attack to slam it into Taillow. From the stands, everyone seemed to feel the impact to Taillow's small body.

* * *

Naruto flinched at the impact. Even though he knew nothing about these things, he knew that _**had**_ to hurt. Whoever that kid was, he wasn't very good at this. "That girl out there is kicking his butt! Why doesn't that kid give up?!" He blurted out. Neji narrowed his eyes. "He looks like he's on the verge of it," Neji said, looking to Max's shaking form. Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's obvious that girl is really skilled with these creatures. When it comes down to it, she may be hard to beat when the time comes."

* * *

Pegasus gasped. "How dare she hurt that beautiful little creature out there? Why, it was so cute and tiny!" Pegasus swooned and fell into a chair. Kaiba rolled his eyes. "This first round is going quicker than I expected because that kid and his Pokémon are weak Pegasus! I mean, look! That bird is already down, and the kid is down to two of those…creatures left. Oh look! Another weak looking monster!" Seto pointed to where Max had thrown out a Swablu, a small blue creature with clouds for wings. He gestured out when Swampert used Blizzard again, and then Muddy Water, taking out another one of max's monsters without much effort. He looked back to his friends. "She's obviously someone to watch out for, if we face her." He seemed in deep thought for a minute before he pushed Joey off his lap. Joey gave a small yelp as he hit the floor, but Kaiba grabbed him and began to drag him away. Mokuba went after his brother. "Seto," he called, "where are you going?" Kaiba paused and turned around. "To gather information on her." And with that, he walked away.

* * *

Vegeta growled when a teen with short brown hair and icy blue eyes had walked into their balcony. In tow was a blonde boy, who obviously didn't like being dragged along the way he was. "Lemme go Seto!" The blonde struggled in the brunette's grip. The brunette, Seto, released him and walked into the center. Before he could speak, a loud voice boomed over the area.

**What a stunning battle that was! But, Jazmine was always one step ahead of the game! Poor Max! It took 1 to 3 hits to knock out his Pokémon. Max is out, and Jazmine has moved up the charts. Now, Goten and Ryou make their way into the arena!**

Seto watched as a young boy jumped off the balcony, and as Ryou walked down some stairs that magically appeared. Just as Ryou made it down, the girl made it back up. "Man," she said patting her belt, "that was too easy! I feel bad for Max though. Being pushed-Hey! You're Seto Kaiba, from Yu-Gi-Oh, aren't you?" Seto gave her a look. "What's a Yu-Gi-Oh?" Joey asked. "Well," she said, "in our universe, it's this hit card game that we play. Though the monsters don't pop out. They're just simple cards." Seto smirked. "I supposed you're the expert on all of this?" Jazmine smirked back. "What if I am?"

"We'll need to talk, if you are."

"Well, I am. So do you want to talk here, or at your balcony?"

"Ours would be fine."

"Then lead the way."

Seto again picked up Joey and dragged him back to where Yugi and friends were waiting. Trunks looked after her. "Is she nuts? I know he's a good guy and all, but she walked off with him without a second thought?" Goku thought differently. "Maybe she's trying to get more information on where we are and what we're doing here. Maybe she's trying to figure out their strategies before she has to fight them." That shut Trunks up.

* * *

Seto led Jazmine back to where his friends were, and Pegasus immediately chewed her out. "What are you doing over here? After all you did to those cute monsters, you don't deserve to be in my presence. You're cruel! Cruel, Cruel, Cruel!" Jazmine just grinned. "I didn't mean to. They were so cute, like the Toon World monsters." Pegasus's eyes got big. "You like Toon World cards?" She nodded. "In my world, they're hard to get, but I've got em' all!" Kaiba had to give the girl some credit. She easily won over Pegasus. But, that also made her dangerous, and cunning.

Yami approached her. "What do you know about us? And where are we? Why did you say 'world' when Pegasus asked about Toon World?" Yami didn't mean to swamp her with questions, but he was just too curious. She took a deep breath. "We're out in a place where dimensions are mixed together in one area in the universe where all of our dimensions could easily be mixed. Fighters from different worlds, all that know nothing about the other, are here to compete for a grand prize. By world, I meant that we are from a different universe, where you guys are in a TV show, and it was made into a hit card game. What do I know about you? I know that you are Yami, or Atem, a spirit from the Millennium Puzzle. To defeat the last of the darkness threatening Yugi and his world, you had to learn you're Pharaoh name, which is Atem. You love fruits, and you love Yugi's homemade cookies. You also like to have friendly duels and visit Burger World often. I also know that Yugi lost your ceremonially duel, and you stayed by his side as his mate and lover ever since. Yugi, I know that you've been in love with Yami for a while, and you finally said it before your duel, even though you thought he was going to leave forever. Yami had told you he loved you before, but you were asleep and didn't hear him. You were picked on by Joey before you became friends. You were attacked by a Kuriboh when you first solved the Puzzle. You and Yami have shared a bed ever since he won the duel, and even if he lost, the gods were gonna give him another chance at life." Yami and Yugi gasped at how much she knew. Yami took everything in, realizing she knew personal stuff as well. He would hate to think of the things she knew him and Yugi _**did**_ when they shared a bed. He blushed at the thought, and tried to focus on what she said next.

"And, in case this is a shock to everyone, I want to prove my point, so I'm sorry to blurt you're news Yugi, but I know that you're pregnant."

* * *

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! You hate me, don't you? I know you do. Tell ya what, if I get five reviews, I post the next chapter!**

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Multi Universe Heroes and Villains Tournament

I got a couple of favorites and followers that I decided to post another chapter. I really love all the love you guys are giving me. I have no idea how long this will be, but it might range from about 60-70 chapters, maybe more. I know the cliffhanger from last chapter really caught some people by surprise. But, in other news, here is chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story

Chapter 4

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed at Yugi in unison. Yugi blushed and looked down. Jazmine, realizing what she blurted out, immediately knelt in front of the young boy. "Yugi! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to blurt that out! It just happened!" Yugi met her eyes. "No," he said quietly, "It was gonna come out eventually." Jazmine still felt bad. Pegasus was the only one who wasn't shocked. In fact, the news made him happy. "Congratulations Yugi-boy! You're gonna have a baby! Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Joey smacked him in the head. "Good boy mutt," Kaiba whispered. Yami crouched in front of Yugi. "Aibou, why didn't you say anything?" He gently took Yugi's hands. He wasn't mad, just shocked. Yugi held his gaze for a minute, but then turned away. "Because…I didn't want to believe it. When I first started getting sick, I went to the hospital to find out what it was. Every one of the doctors was shocked by it, and they couldn't figure out why. But one thing was clear: regardless, I was pregnant." Pegasus draped an arm around Yugi. "It doesn't matter how it happened! You should be happy!" Yugi moved Pegasus's arm away. "Like I was saying, I wasn't really sure if I could believe it, so I kept it to myself. I didn't say anything; I was scared." Yami stroked his cheek. "Aibou, it really hurts that you didn't tell me. You know that you can tell me anything." Yugi nodded. "I know," he murmured. "How many months along are you?" Yugi sniffed. "Three." Yami smiled. "Three? I'm surprised you hid it this long. But, I'm not mad. I'm actually really excited. And I love you, no matter what." Yami leaned in and kissed Yugi. Joey chose that moment to speak up. "Sooo, dat means you're a chick, right Yug?" Kaiba smacked him. "Mutt, you always pick the wrong moment to say something." Joey rubbed his sore spot. Jazmine laughed.

Pegasus looked back at her. "What did you say your name was?" Jazmine smiled, calming down. "My name is Jazmine. I'm from that balcony over there." She pointed back to where her friends were. "I was brought here by Kaiba to explain some things, and-"

"Bloody hell! I lost!"

Everyone watched as Ryou walked back into the balcony. "Using those monsters was pretty difficult. How are we supposed to win when we don't know how to use these things?" He finally noticed Jazmine in the center and held out his hand. "Oh, hello. I'm Ryou. And you are?" Jazmine shook his hand. "I'm Jazmine. And those creatures you were using out there were called Pokémon." Ryou gave her a confused look. "You see-"she started, but got interrupted.

**Oh! Too bad Ryou! Goten may have small Pokémon, but they really pack a punch! Tea and Renji, please make your way into the arena!**

Tea slowly made her way down, uncertain of what might happen.

* * *

Jazmine, seeing the look on Tea's face, wanted to help, so she tossed out her Lucario. Everyone steped back away from it, but Lucario didn't seem fazed by it. "I'll try to explain it the best I can." She took a deep breath. "These things are creature from a game we play back in my universe. Its called Pokémon, and these creatures are what the people in the game use to win. It's pretty fun. But, basically, you call out the moves and actions you want them to do. This one beside me is called Lucario. He's a fighting and steel type." Joey was lost after 'moves'. "Say what?" He tugged on her jacket.

"Umm, hang on." Jazmine looked around for the Master of Universes. "Yo! Universe Master! Where are you?!" A person didn't appear, but a voice was heard as of someone was right beside her.

**Yes? You called me?**

"Yeah. How do you expect anyone to get through this thing if they don't know how to use the Pokémon?"

**Oh! My mistake. I was so excited by the matches going on that I didn't realize I forgot to explain how to use Pokémon. Okay, well then! All the Pokémon you have on your belt have a special bond with them, just like if you were living in the Pokémon world. They were picked according to your personality. They have four different moves that you can you in any way you want in a battle. Don't limit them to the ground or air! Utilize the moves in any way you can to assure your victory! Good luck!**

Jazmine waved her hand. "Yeah, so that's that." Joey still didn't understand. "I still don't get it." Joey scratched his head. Jazmine groaned. "Joey, watch the match, and I'll explain as we go. On second thought, let me explain it now. You have six Pokémon on your belt. They each have different types, like Fire, Fighting, Steel, Dark, Poison, and a bunch of others. They each have move according to their types, sometimes because of their physical appearance. You use them in different way against an opponent to take them down. It's like attacking to take away life points." Joey nodded. "So, wait. Who do I have on my belt?" Jazmine shrugged. "Pull a capsule off your belt and throw it. I'll tell you who it is and what moves they have when you do." Joey pulled a pokeball off his belt, closed his eyes, and tossed it into the air. A bright light shone, and another creature popped out. It was covered with spiky, bright yellow fur, with white spiky fur surrounding its neck. Its fur sparked with electricity constantly; yet when Joey touched it, it was soft to the touch. But, when Bakura growled at it, the spiked fur turned into sharp needles. It was fox-like in appearance, and covered in yellow fur with the exception of the white "collar" around its neck. Its eyes were purple, and it had no visible tail. Its fur had an electrical appearance to it.

Jazmine immediately recognized it. "This Pokemon is called Jolteon. It's a pure electric type." Jazmine felt around her belt until she felt something near her capsules. "What the hell?" She pulled out a small, phone looking device. She flipped it open. "Oh! This is a Pokedex. It'll tell us more about your Jolteon. Let's see… It knows Thunder Fang, Quick Attack, Volt Switch, and Double Kick." Kaiba, having had enough, grabbed her Pokedex. "How does this thing tell you about that creature? And where did you get it?" Jazmine snatched it back. "You probably have one, if you decide to examine your belt. I just happened to feel for one of my Pokémon to help Joey. Go ahead, check." Kaiba growled and felt around his belt. "It's true!" Yugi suddenly spoke up. "These things have data on a lot of these things. I wonder who I have…" He pulled another pokeball off his belt, but Jazmine stopped him. "Something tells me you might have some kind of huge Pokémon, and it'll get crowded if we pull them out up here. I wish there was some kind of practice arena so that we could do this." She blew her bangs out of her eyes.

**But there is!**

Everyone jumped when the voice boomed around them.

**Just outside the arena are some practice areas! Feel free to use them!**

"Why does it seem like he's not telling us this stuff on purpose?" Jazmine muttered under her breath. "Jazmine!" a voice called from across the arena. Seconds later, Goten and Trunks appeared on the edge of the balcony, scaring the crap out of Tristan and Joey. "You've got to stop popping up like that. It scares people who can't do it." Goten and Trunks laughed. "Wait," Joey shouted, "kids appearin' outta nowhere is normal in your universe?" Jazmine nodded. "In my universe, people can teleport and fly on their own." Joey fell again. Kaiba rolled his eyes. Pegasus grinned at her. "So, you'll show me what kind of cute Pokémon I have? That'll be great! Oh I can't wait!" Pegasus happily followed her out of their balcony.

* * *

On the way there, Jazmine and Yami struck up a conversation on dueling. Jazmine revealed some of the cards she had, and Yami helped her organize some strategies to help out. Bakura tried to start a conversation with Trunks, but that quickly turned into an argument. Goten and Malik had begun to talk, and they surprisingly got along. Joey walked with Jolteon, who took a liking to Serenity. "Wait!" Tristan suddenly stopped. "Tea was the next one to battle out there! She doesn't know how to use her Pokémon! She's gonna get creamed!" Tristan began to run back, but Jazmine phased in front of him. "Her opponent doesn't know what to do either. What if she's losing out there, and calling out what to do only pushes her opponent ahead? All we'd be doing is helping out her opponent. If we want her to win, we'll just have to hope she can pull through. Besides, Duke is battling soon, and if I don't help him get the basic's down, he's out as well. Would you rather risk someone else's battle, or prepare so someone else could get a win?" Tristan glared at her. Jazmine looked him straight in the eye, glaring back with more anger. After what seemed like hours, Tristan growled and kept walking.

"Umm, Jazmine?" She looked down and saw Yugi at her side. "What's it like in your universe?" Jazmine didn't answer right away, because it wasn't a simple question, and it didn't have a simple answer. She pondered this as they walked out. "Well, it's really different. The impossible can happen, like people learning to fly and manipulate energy. We can launch it at enemies who threaten us. We can also sense energy and raise our own. When you think about it…it's really hard to imagine. And, those people on the balcony near us…they've been killed by us. Why they're here, I' not entirely sure. But, the all have grudges against us. But, our world is amazing. The things that you can see, the people you meet… they're so amazing, and they're always there for you, and…it's pretty amazing. I wish that there was some way that I could show you my world. Just like I wish I could see your world. You know, like not on a TV show, because there's obviously stuff that was left out."

* * *

Everyone became quiet as they pondered the same thing. Jazmine led them out to an open area that had small Pokémon arenas set up. Going to one, she took one side while Joey took the other. "Okay Joey. Here's what we're gonna do: you're gonna battle with Jolteon and I'll battle with a water-type so that you can have an advantage, and-"

"No way! Don't give me an edge! Let's fight thunder ta' thunder!"

Jazmine sighed. "It's electric to electric Joey. And I'm not sure that's fair."

"Who cares?! Let's duel!"

"Joey, we battle. We don't duel."

"Let's jus' do dis! Jolleon, let's go!"

"Joey it's called Jolteon."

"Send out your Pokémon! Hurry!"

"Fine, Electivire, come out and fight!"

Electivire was a strong Electric-type that resembled a yeti or Sasquatch and had two long black tails with red tips that look like LED light bulbs. Its yellow fur sparked occasionally, and it roared, revealing it's teeth. Joey froze. "Uh, Joey?" Yugi called. "Shouldn't you take out that device from earlier and call out an attack?" Joey unfroze and pulled out his Pokedex. "Umm, Jolteon use… Thunder!" Jolteon summoned up a black thunder cloud, and shot a huge column of thunder at Electivire. "Electivire, absorb the Thunder, then use Discharge!" Electivire took the Thunder into its body, then let loose electricity that was stored in its body. Jolteon got hit, but didn't take much damage. "Hah. You didn't do much to it! What happened to not having an advantage?!

"Joey," Jazmine called. "I tried to tell you. Electric types don't do much to other electric types. This battle won't go anywhere, anytime soon. You know, unless Electivire knows something other than electric type moves."

"What do ya mean?"

"Just watch. Electivire, use Fire Punch!"

Electivire's fist was swamped with fire, and then he ran towards Jolteon. "Aah! What do I do!?" Joey panicked. "How about telling it to dodge it?" Kaiba had watched from the sidelines with interest. Joey nodded excitedly. "Jolteon, dodge!" Unfortunately, Joey called the command to Jolteon too late; Jolteon got hit by the Fire Punch. And, on top of that, it got burned. "Use Volt Switch!" Jolteon shook its head and curled into an electrically charged ball, and launched at Electivire. "Electivre, absorb it!" When Jolteon hit Electivire, it was caught between its paws and began to absorb electricity, but Jolteon wasn't in its paws long and went back to Joey's belt. "Whaa?" Another Pokémon popped out. It was a small, gray elephant hidden under tough armor. Its tusks were out like an elephant, and it had to appendages near its head. "What jus' happened? Why didn't your Pokémon take damage? And why did it change?"

"Joey, Electivire has an ability that lets it absorb electric type attacks. It can absorb their energy and fling it back. You used Volt Switch, which switches your Pokémon with another."

"Enough of this!" Kaiba walked up beside Joey and pushed him out of the way. "Move over Mutt! You've had your fun." He turned his sights to Jazmine. "I'm your opponent now. Face me!" Joey pushed him back. "No way! I'm facing her!"

Joey and Kaiba quickly got into an argument. Jazmine motioned for Trunks to join her. "Guys!" Both guys turned to look at her. "Why don't we make this a double battle. Joey, you battle with Trunks, and Kaiba, you battle with me. Don't limit to attacking just one of us, and work together." She stressed on the word, together. "Fine, but I want to see the strength of a Dragon, which I'm sure I have. Now, come out my dragon!" Kaiba threw a pokeball, making another creature come out. Salamence was a blue and red dragon like Pokémon with huge red wings and red eyebrows. It had large blue ears and its front and hind feet had four toes each. The top part of its tail was blue, while the bottom was red. Its underbelly was a light tan color with stripes. It is big enough that someone could stand on its back. "Wow, a Salamence! Nice Kaiba! Now, I'll let you see mine. Electivire, return. Dragonite, prepare for battle!" Dragonite was a large, orange, bipedal dragon, with two turquoise wings on its back. It had orange coloring and blue underside on its wings. It had a long, thick tail and three claws on each on its paws. Dragonite was friendly, and didn't growl at anyone. Jazmine petted its back. Trunks summoned out his Gyrados. "You guys ready?" Dragonite flew into the battle area. Kaiba, who was looking over Salamence in his pokedex, nodded. Joey just stood there. "All right! Dragonite, Dragon Pulse!"

"Gyrados, Hyper Beam!"

Two beams, one white and one blue, flew at Donphan and Salamence, combining into one. It flew at a high speed towards the other two Pokémon. "Salamence, take to the skies!" Salamence flew into the air, leaving Donphan into the open. "Tell Donphan to move Joey!" Yami called from the sidelines. "Right! Donphan, use Quick Attack to dodge it!" Donphan curled into a ball, it's body was covered with shining light, and it quickly rolledout of the way. Kaiba smirked. "Salamence, Dragon Breath!" Salamence opened its jaws and blew a stream of destructive breath at Dragonite and Gyrados. "Dragonite, grab Gyrados and fly into the air!" Dragonite grabbed the seemingly heavy serpentine and lifted him into the air. "Dragonite, take Gyrados a little higher!" Dragonite grunted and flew higher. "Now! Throw it at Donphan!"

"Gyrados! Spin, and use Hydro Pump!" Gyrados spun powerfully, increasing its speed the closer it got to Donphan. Then, a large jet stream of water came from its mouth, a cyclone of water that was headed straight for Donphan. Kaiba was about to send Salamence to save him, but Jazmine called out, "Dragonite, use Ice Beam on Donphan's hooves!" Dragonite opened his mouth, and an icy beam shot out, encasing Donphan's hooves with ice. Just as it happened, the Hydro Pump slammed into Donphan, sending it rolling towards Salamence. Salamence got hit with Donphan and fell to the floor. "Hey Mutt! Tell your stupid elephant to stay out of my Dragon's way!"

"Wait Kaiba. Maybe we need ta work togetha. You saw how they planned dat otha attack. She gave him a ride into da air, and he attacked from dere'. We need ta do somethin' like dat."

Kaiba nodded. "Here's what we do. Have Donphan curl into a ball, and I'll have Salamence grab it and take it into the air. But, I won't launch it like they expect. I'll send him to swoop in close to Dragonite and use Dragon Breath. Then, at just the right moment, I'll launch Donphan at Gyrados, and you'll tell him to use Giga Impact. That should deal some damage to them. From there, we'll have to figure something out."

Joey nodded. "Right. Let's try it."

* * *

"Okay. Salamence, grab Donphan and take to the air!" Salamence roared and grabbed Donphan, flying high into the air. Jazmine smirked. "Dragonite, keep your guard up!" "You too Gyrados!"

Kaiba mentally smiled. "Salamence, fly at Dragonite!"

Jazmine grinned. "Dragonite, fly at Salamence and grab Donphan!"

"You fell into our trap. Salamence, throw Donphan at Gyrados! Then, use Dragon Breath!" Salamence opened his mouth right in front of Dragonite after throwing Donphan, and let loose its attack.

This was Joey's cue. "Donphan, Giga Impact!"

Donphan, cloaked in harsh light, and with the force of being thrown by Salamence, went flying at Gyrados, knocking into him, and sending him flying out of the arena. Dragonite soon followed, crashing into Gyrados. Jazmine and Trunks both ran towards their Pokémon. Jazmine reached Dragonite first, and knelt beside it. "Dragonite, are you okay?" Dragonite weakly opened its eyes. It gave a weak growl. Trunks knelt beside Gyrados. "You did your best Gyrados. You need a good rest." Trunks returned his Pokémon to its pokeball. Dragonite stood up, not wanting to go back.

Joey cheered. "We won, right? We knocked out their Pokémon right?"

Kaiba smiled. "Good puppy, you helped me win this thing."

Joey turned to Kaiba, about to yell at him, but Yami walked across to Jazmine. "That's how a Pokemon battle works?"

"Yeah, it seems really easy, but trust me, the pressure when you're out on the field is different."

"I see. If you don't mind, I'd like to double battle with Yugi against you if you don't mind."

"That won't be a problem at all. But I want to see how much Duke knows and heal up my Dragonite."

"Very well."

"Dragonite, return." Jazmine let Dragonite back into its pokeball, then stood up. "Duke! Did you get all that? You're gonna need it cuz-"

**Congratulations Renji! Tea stood no chance against you! Luffy, Cooler, make your way into the arena!**

Jazmine gasped. "Did he say Cooler? I've got to get back to the arena!" Jazmine sprinted back towards the arena. Trunks soon followed after her. Yugi gave Yami a confused look, but ran after her. Pegasus pouted. "So I'm not gonna see my cute Pokémon? This day can't get any worse!"

* * *

Goku held his breath as he heard the name. He had hoped, and this was a big hope, that someone from another universe, who was a good guy, had that name. But, to his horror, the villain he knew as Cooler was indeed the one in the arena.


	5. Chapter 5

The Multi Universe Heroes and Villains Tournament

I'm happy, so I'll put up another chapter. I didn't realize a mistake I put in the last chapter. I said that Jolteon knew Thunder Fang, but later, it used Thunder. It went like this:

_**Jazmine immediately recognized it. "This Pokémon is called Jolteon. It's a pure electric type." Jazmine felt around her belt until she felt something near her capsules. "What the hell?" She pulled out a small, phone looking device. She flipped it open. "Oh! This is a Pokedex. It'll tell us more about your Jolteon. Let's see… It knows **__**Thunder Fang**__**, Quick Attack, Volt Switch, and Double Kick."**_

And then later on, I put this:_** "Who cares?! Let's duel!"**_

"_**Joey, we battle. We don't duel."**_

"_**Let's jus' do dis! Jolleon, let's go!"**_

"_**Joey it's called Jolteon."**_

"_**Send out your Pokémon! Hurry!"**_

"_**Fine, Electivire, come out and fight!"**_

_**Electivire was a strong Electric-type that resembled a yeti or Sasquatch and had two long black tails with red tips that look like LED light bulbs. Its yellow fur sparked occasionally, and it roared, revealing it's teeth. Joey froze. "Uh, Joey?" Yugi called. "Shouldn't you take out that device from earlier and call out an attack?" Joey unfroze and pulled out his Pokedex. "Umm, Jolteon use… **__**Thunder!**__**" Jolteon summoned up a black thunder cloud, and shot a huge column of thunder at Electivire. **_I meant to put in the first part that Jolteon knew Thunder, not Thunder Fang, so I hope that clears any confusion.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animes and stories mentioned in this story.

* * *

Chapter 5: Return of Cooler

Jazmine held her breath as her and Trunks made it back to Yugi's balcony and looked into the arena. She had heard stories from Goku about how Cooler was the brother of Frieza, much stronger than him, and much more cunning. One Spawn of King Cold was enough, another one was even worse. "Why does it seem like whoever this Cooler person is, is bad news?" Bakura had stepped up beside her. "Let's just hope that Luffy knows what he's doing. If Cooler makes it farther, I don't know what'll happen."

* * *

To Jazmine's horror, Luffy didn't know what he was doing and his Pokémon was a Lickitung. Cooler seemed to know more than him. Grabbing a pokeball he tossed it out and Jazmine gasped at who he had. "Who is that?" Malik gulped. "That's a Legendary Pokémon called Mewtwo. It was created by scientists off of another Pokémon named Mew. It 's appearance is similar to it, but it had feline features to it. Its body is purple and it has three fingers on each hand, unlike Mew. Mewtwo is one of the smartest Pokémon ever. It was hard to catch in the game. I have no idea what moves it knows, but Luffy better watch out." Kaiba growled. "Oh great, another challenge we might have to face. What is that things weakness?"

"It's a pure psychic type, so it's weak to Bug, Dark, and Ghost types."

"And you don't know who this Luffy person has?"

"No, but we should hope he has one of the types I mentioned."

"You're gonna have to explain the whole type matchup thing to us."

"Gladly. Keep up, because there are 17 types, and there are some conditions that apply."

"We're listening."

"Normal types aren't effective against Rock and Steel types. And they have no effect on Ghost types. Fire types are weak to other Fire types, Water, Rock, and Dragon types. They are very effective against Grass, Ice, Bug, and Steel types. Are you following me?"

Everyone but Joey nodded. "Good. Okay, Water types aren't effective against other Water types, Grass, and Dragon types. They're very effective against Fire, Ground, and Rock types. Grass types are weak against Fire, Grass, Poison, Flying, Dragon, and Grass types."

Kaiba smirked. "So I'm guessing Dragon types are invincible?"

Jazmine didn't smile. "No, they're only strong against other Dragon types. They don't do much damage against Steel types, and they're weak against Dragon and Ice types. If you want to talk invincibility, we're talking Steel types. Steel types are strong against Ice and Rock types. Normal, Grass, Ice, Flying, Psychic, Bug, Rock, Ghost, Dragon, Dark, and other Steel type moves are weak against it. Poison type moves have no effect on it at all. If something happens and a Sandstorm stirs up, Steel types don't take any damage. Electric type moves do normal damage, and Fire, Fighting, and Ground types are the only ones who stand a chance."

Kaiba's smirk left his face. "So, what other types are there?"

"Well, we've covered 6 types, so we have 12 more to go."

"I see. Continue."

"Alright, Electric types are weak against Grass, Electric, and Dragon types. They don't affect Ground types, but they are super effective against Water and Flying types. Ice types are weak to Fire, Water, other Ice, and Steel types. They are really effective against Grass, Ground, Flying, and Dragon types. Fighting types-"

"Let me guess," Marik interrupted. "They're strong against Rock, Steel and Normal types, aren't they? And, they don't deal much damage to Flying, Bug and Ghost types."

"They also so a lot of damage to Dark types, and they also don't deal much damage to Poison and Psychic types. They don't have any affect at all on Ghost types. How'd you figure that out?"

"Easy, I listened to what you said, and tried to reverse it from there."

Jazmine gave a small smile. "That isn't always the case. Don't rely on that too much."

Marik nodded. "Continue."

"Okay, well, Poison types do great damage against Grass types. They don't really have much effect on Poison, Ground, Bug, and Ghost types. They have absolutely no effect on Steel types."

Joey glanced back at the arena before turning back to her. "Hey, uh, Jazmine? What type is dat thing that Cooler dude has?"

"Mewtwo is a pure psychic type, but that doesn't limit the moves it knows. Why?"

"Dat Luffy guy just lost. And Cooler kept Mewtwo out the whole time!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. You won't believe what happened…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_In the arena, Cooler sent out Mewtwo, the genetic manmade Pokemon extracted from Mew. Luffy sent out Lickitung. Cooler smirked; his opponent obviously didn't know what he was doing. "Mewtwo, Psychic." Mewtwo lifted Lickitung into the air with telekinesis, and threw him into the ground. "Psychic, again." Mewtow repeated the action, this time taking Lickitung higher into the air, slamming him down with much more force. "Aura Sphere." Mewtwo launched a ball of energy at Lickitung, knocking it out and making it faint. Luffy gaped, but pulled out another pokeball. "Come on out!" He shouted. This time, he brought out Kecleon, which resembled a chameleon. The main color on it was green, the second most color is yellow and then it had a red zigzag stripe on its chest. The spikes on its head were yellow like the circles on/ by its eyes. It had a curly tail and small yellow feet. Cooler continued to use Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, use Trick Room." The arena wavered, and for a minute, in seemed like dimensions shifted, and then went back to normal. "Now, use Psychic again."_

* * *

Trunks waved his hands. "Wait, why did he use Trick Room?"

"Because, "Jazmine replied, "Trick Room not only increases the damage that Psychic type moves do, it slows the opponent's moves*."

"Oh. Okay Joey, continue.

* * *

_Back To Flashback_

_This time, Mewtwo sent the psychic force slamming into Kecleon. "Mewtwo, pick up Kecleon with Psychic." Kecleon was lifted into the air and stayed there. Luffy, finally coming out of his shock, got around to commanding Kecleon. "Kecleon, use Lick!" It was gross, but Kecleon ran his tongue up Mewtwo, paralyzing it. "Great! Now use Rock Smash!"_

"_Wait!" Gohan called from his spot in his balcony. "Fighting type moves don't do much damage to Psychic types!"_

* * *

"That sounds like my brother to do that. I feel bad for Luffy."

"Yeah, and we know how strong Mewtwo really is. I really hope his next opponent, whoever he is, better have a Dark, Bug, and Ghost types. Okay Joey, what else happened?"

"Well, dat Kecleon thing tried to hit Mewtwo, and dat Cooler guy yelled out,"Recovery!" and Mewtwo healed up, den Cooler told Mewtwo to grab 'im, and den dis energy ball hit it square in the chest. Dat thing that knocked out as well."

* * *

_Back To Flashback_

_This time, Luffy sent out Croagunk, the Poison and Fighting type Pokémon. At this point, people began to think Luffy had a better chance at winning, but little did many of them know, Croagunk was part Fighting type, so Mewtwo had an advantage. "Mewtwo, use Psycho Cut." Mewtwo's palms lit up into sharp points, and rushed at Croagunk. He slashed at Croagunk with both palms, cutting it. "Mewtwo, psychic."_

"_Oh no you don't. Croagunk, use Poison Jab!" Croagunk had taken some injury, it was still pretty fast. Jabs hit Mewtwo from every angle. This time, Mewtwo got poisoned, but it wasn't backing down yet. "Mewtwo, use Psycho Cut." Mewtwo's palms light into points again, and slashed at Croagunk again. Croagunk was unable to battle. The referee looked to Luffy. "Luffy, you've got three Pokemon left. You must choose someone new."_

"_Okay. Um…You're up next!" This time, Luffy threw out Dodrio, which had three heads that had a black V-shaped crest on top. The body was nearly all covered in brown down. It has large clawed feet. Its tail was made up of large red feathers. The faces on Dodrio's faces look different, and each one represented an emotion: joy, sadness, and anger. "Okay! Use Peck!" Dodrio's beak lit up and grew in size. It charged at Mewtwo, trying to stab it. "Psychic." It seemed like Cooler wasn't even trying. Mewtwo stopped Dodrio in its tracks and flung it into the wall where his friends sat in his balcony. The whole wall crumbled, and everyone in that part of the stands fell._

* * *

"Dat Luffy guy didn't wanna risk losing more badly dan he did, so he gave up. It was pretty harsh. So, dat Cooler is now moving up in dis thing."

"Oh no. Duke, you're up next. I didn't get to go over all of the types, but good luck."

Duke took a deep breath. "I'm gonna need it." Stepping to the edge, he walked down into the arena to face Miroku.

* * *

Inuyasha grunted. "Why does that Miroku get to fight these creatures first? If anything, I should get to go first!"

Kagome shifted the small child in her arms. "Maybe it was picked at random. You might be next."

"Random my-"

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground, groaning. He child in Kagome's arm, Kiseki**, giggled and squirmed out of Kagome's arms. "Daddy," she said, "why you fall?" She gently tugged Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha, trying to stand, ruffled the girl's hair. "Because Mommy decided to yell at me, so I fell because she was too loud."

"Oh. Why Mommy yell?"

"She's a little grumpy today."

* * *

Miroku stood in the arena, a Pokeball clutched tightly in his hand. _From what I've seen, the creatures in here know moves that affect their opponents. If I use them right, I could win._ "All right! Let's do this!" He threw it into the air, and out popped a Milotic. Milotic was an elegant, sinuous Pokémon that resembled a sea serpent or oarfish. Its body was predominantly cream in color, while its fanlike tail was in various shades (particularly blue and magenta), that changed upon the viewing angle of the people in the stands. It has long red "hair" and curled red eyebrows that embellish its crimson eyes. Many of the women in the audience instantly loved Milotic, its beauty often had that effect on people.

Duke threw out a Pokeball, and out came Golduck. Golduck was a blue duck Pokémon. Its hands and feet were webbed, and it appeared to have superior swimming skills. Golduck had red eyes and had a red gem on its head. Its head had four spikes on top. It had a long tail and its hands and feet had three long claws. Others in the crowd also fell in love with Golduck. Duke decided to take the fisrt move. "Golduck, use Zen Headbutt!" Golduck charged Milotic, a powerful shine on its head. "Miltotic, try to avoid it!" Milotic swiftly moved to the right, narrowly avoiding the hit. "Great, now attack with…hang on. Use-"

"Golduck, while he's distracted use Hydro Pump!" Golduck shot a powerful column of water at Milotic.

"Milotic, take the hit! When it's done, use Attract!"

Milotic indeed took the hit, and when the water disappeared, it winked and waned its tail in a cute way, letting hearts fly around it before they swarmed Golduck.

Duke wasn't ready for this. "Golduck, snap out of it!" But Golduck was already too far gone. Miroku smiled. "Milotic use-wait, uh…oh yeah! Use Slam!" Milotic slammed into Golduck. Duke thought the hit would have snapped Golduck out of it, but it only suceeded in paralyzing it. Golduck was in love, couldn't attack, paralyzed, and couldn't move. "Milotic! Use Wrap!" Milotic wrapped itslef around Golduck, and proceeded to squeeze the life out of Golduck, but Golduck was still in love and didn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

Jazmine groaned. "Oh Great!"

Yugi stepped up beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Milotic is a boy, and if Attract worked, that means Golduck is a boy! It'll take a while for it to snap out of it!"

"Snap out of what, exactly?"

"Golduck is in love with Milotic," she replied with another groan.

"I really hope Duke was listening to you."

"Yeah…Hey! You guys want to go check out some other participants?"

Everyone shrugged. "Where did you have in mind?"

"This universe called the 'Naruto' Universe."

* * *

Miroku smiled as he commanded Milotic again, but it faded when Golduck snapped out of its infatuation. "Alright! Golduck, use Zen Headbutt!" Golduck flipped out of Milotic's grasp, and slammed its head into Milotic. Duke was about to call out another command, but Miroku raised his hand. "I am sorry, but I cannot continue. I do not believe I know what I am doing. Again, I am sorry, but I must forfeit."

**Oh! I am sorry to you Miroku, but the match goes to Duke! Now, the next selection of matches of the next round. First, Gohan vs. Cell! Second, Malik vs. Orochimaru! Third, Nappa vs. Vegeta! Fourth, Sasuke vs. Monkey D. Ace! And fifth, Ichigo vs. Kabuto(A/N: Naruto guy with glasses. I don't know if I spelled his name right!)**

Goten snapped his head up. "Wait, my brother? Jazmine, we need to go see him before he goes down there!"

Jazmine nodded. "I agree. He needs to know that Cell might have a Legendary. And I think I know who it is."

"Who?"

"I think that Cell has…"

* * *

**Hah! Leaving it there! This time, I'm serious! 5 reviews and the next chapter will get posted. And, I'm sorry if the Luffy vs. Cooler battle wasn't what you expected. And I'm sorry to all those Luffy fans! He had to go first, but I will make it up to you!**

*That isn't what Trick Room really does. I honestly don't know what it does.*

**Kiseki means 'Miracle'. She's 3 years old. Just a character I made up.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Multi Universe Heroes and Villains Tournament

I know you all hate me for leaving you with that awful cliffhanger, but it keeps people coming back. Chapter six is the battle between Cell and Gohan, who will get a heads-up about what legendary Cell has

Disclaimer: Nothing in this story is mine, except for the plot and the OC's.

* * *

Chapter 6: Cell vs. Gohan

_Previously…_

_Miroku smiled as he commanded Milotic again, but it faded when Golduck snapped out of its infatuation. "Alright! Golduck, use Zen Headbutt!" Golduck flipped out of Milotic's grasp, and slammed its head into Milotic. Duke was about to call out another command, but Miroku raised his hand. "I am sorry, but I cannot continue. I do not believe I know what I am doing. Again, I am sorry, but I must forfeit."_

_**Oh! I am sorry to you Miroku, but the match goes to Duke! Now, the next selection of matches of the next round. First, Gohan vs. Cell! Second, Sasuke vs. Orochimaru! Third, Nappa vs. Vegeta! Fourth, Paul vs. Monkey D. Ace! And fifth, Ichigo vs. Kabuto(A/N: Naruto guy with glasses. I don't know if I spelled his name right!)**_

_Goten snapped his head up. "Wait, my brother? Jazmine, we need to go see him before he goes down there!"_

_Jazmine nodded. "I agree. He needs to know that Cell might have a Legendary. And I think I know who it is."_

_"Who?"_

_"I think that Cell has…"_

* * *

Now…

"I think Cell has Deoxys!" Jazmine ran towards her fiancée, who was preparing for battle. "Gohan!" They shouted. Goten and Jazmine ran faster than they ever did in the past. "Gohan! Wait!" Before he could make it into the arena, Jazmine and Goten tackled him to the ground. "Ouch!" You guys, what's wrong with you? You could have killed me!" Jazmine helped him up. "We know, we know, we know! We came here to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"Cell. You saw how Cooler had a legendary, and I know for a fact that Cell has one."

Gohan gave her a confused look. "How do you know that?"

Jazmine impatiently shifted her weight. "All the Pokémon were chosen based on personality. Cell changed forms, and so can Deoxys. It all makes sense. A form changer controlled by a form changer. If you go out there without and kind of strategy, you'll lose the whole thing like Luffy did! We can't let that happen."

Goten frantically nodded. "We couldn't bear to see you lose like that."

Gohan hugged his fiancée and his brother. "Thank you guys for warning me. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't known."

Goten hugged his brother tightly. "What're you gonna do?"

"I'll have to see if I can get my Giratina. It's the only thing that'll help."

As if he said magic words, a PC machine from the Pokémon centers appeared near the doorway. Gohan blinked. "Well…that was convenient." He pushed a couple of buttons and placed his pokeball in a console. A few seconds later, another one took its place. He gave Jazmine a light kiss on the forehead. "Wish me luck," he murmured quietly.

* * *

Cell grinned when Gohan stood opposite of him. "Well hello Gohan! It's been a while hasn't it?" Cell said with mock interest. Gohan growled. "It has been. How has hell treated you? I'm pretty sure you didn't get any stronger." The grin left Cell's face. "Don't push me boy. When I win this, I'm going to wish that I could take over the world. The universe! The galaxy!"

"We'll see about that Cell. I'm gonna stop you here and now."

"Hah! I may not be familiar with the rules of this tournament, but I have a Pokémon that'll defeat you within minutes."

"Oh really? Fine then, show me. Make me quake with fear!" Gohan wanted to goad Cell into bringing out Deoxys first. If he succeeded, he could take out Deoxys and make easy work out of the others. Cell seemed to fall for it. He clutched his pokeball and threw it into the air. "Now, Deoxys, come out in Attack Forme!" Deoxys appeared a humanoid like Pokémon. In his attack forme, he loses his humanoid look, and the tendrils that act as arms enlarge. "Take a good look at it Gohan. This Pokémon will be your end!"

"No Cell. It isn't. Giratina, prepare for battle!" (A/N: I couldn't find it's physical appearance, but look up pictures online if you don't know what Giratina looks like.) Cell smirked. "Deoxys, Cosmic Power!" Deoxys glowed, cloaked in a bright light, lifting its hands to the sky. "Giratina, quick! Use Shadow Force!" Giratina disappeared into the Shadows as Cosmic Energy was hurled at it. Not being seen, he launched shadows at Deoxys, sending it crashing into the ground. "Deoxys, Defense Forme and use Protect!" _As you wish. _Deoxys changed forme again, this time, his body was more round, and he put up a field to protect him. "Whoa, did Deoxys just talk?! " Cell knew Deoxys was special, but this took it to another level. _Yes, I am capable of speech. _Gohan clenched his fist_. _"Giratina, hide in the shadows!" Giratina again disappeared into the shadows. _Where are you…?_ "Deoxys, pay attention! Search and destroy!" _How can I search for what I cannot see? "_I don't care how you do it! Just find it!" _Of course master. _"Giratina, Earth Power!" You couldn't see it, but Giratina made lava flow from the core of the planet, and it shot up and engulfed Deoxys. "Deoxys, Speed Forme, and hunt down Giratina!" Cell was beyond pissed at this point. Deoxys moved with incredible speed, zipping around the arena trying to locate Giratina. Unbeknownst to them, Giratina was hiding in Deoxys' shadow, waiting for the command. "Gireatina, Shadow Claw!" Giratina pooped out from the shadow and slashed at Deoxys before hiding again. Deoxys stumbled and stopped to catch its breath. "Giratina, while its weak, use Dark Pulse!" Giratina let loose pulsations of dark energy that flew towards Deoxys. "Deoxys, dodge!" But Deoxys couldn't move fast enough, and got pummeled by dark energy. Gohan grinned as he saw that Deoxys was weakening. '_One more hit and he's down' _Gohan thought. "Giratina, Shadow Claw!" Giratina appeared behind Deoxys and slashed it with a claw of shadows. "Now, use Earth Power, again!" Lava from the earth spewed again, and Deoxys was hit with the full force. It may have taken some time, but Deoxys was out.

* * *

Goten cheered from where he was. "He did it! My brother did it!" Jazmine smiled. "Yeah, so now he really has nothing to worry about. So, let's go visit Naurto before the match is over."

Pegasus stood in front of her. "Wait, why do you want to go see them?"

"Because, I want to take out all of the villains so we have nothing to worry about. They're way too crafty and I don't want anyone getting hurt by them."

Yugi stopped in his tracks. "By all the villains, do you mean from every universe that's here?"

Jazmine looked around Pegasus to Yugi. "Yeah, why?"

Yugi, who had never looked so scared, answered shyly, "I think that Dartz is here."

Jazmine froze. "You mean, the guy who stole souls?"

He nodded. Yami protectively wrapped an arm around Yugi. Jazmine took a deep breath. "I have to hope that we don't have to duel him. I really want to make sure he has no idea how to have a Pokémon battle. If he does know, we better hope his opponent is better, or his opponent is from the Pokémon universe. Someone from the Pokémon universe has much more experience than we do, and they know much more about battle tactics than we do."

Kaiba growled. "We need to find out how much he knows about Pokémon."

Jazmine smirked. "Then we'll have to see now wont we?"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Just watch me. You guys head to the Naruto balcony, but Bakura and Marik, come with me."

* * *

Jazmine, Bakura and Marik quietly snuck around to where the Yu-Gi-Oh villains were. She peeked around and counted how many people were over there. "Okay, Weevil, Rex, Dartz, Panik, Rafael, Bonz, Bandit Keith, and some other villains are in there. I can't name the others, but there are at least 15 people are in there. We need a duel monster to sneak over there and listen in without being detected. Do you guys have anyone, because all I really have is Dark Necrofear."

Bakura thought for a minute. "I have Shadow Ghoul. What about you Marik?"

"I have Makyura the Destructor. Will that help?"

Jazmine nodded. "I have a plan. We can send all three to listen from different angles. Got it?"

* * *

In the balcony, Dartz paced around the balcony. "I don't get it. What do we do with these creatures? They don't seem to be very useful." Weevil giggled. "Simple. We use them to get rid of our enemies. I hope to have bugs to use against Yugi and Joey." Dartz stopped at the name Yugi. Whipping around, he grabbed Weevil's collar. "Don't you ever say the name Yugi. You will perish by my hand."

From below the balcony, Dark Necrofear smiled.

Dartz groaned and threw Weevil to the ground. "If only I know how to use these creatures. I would be able to crush anyone in my way." Weevil stood up and rubbed his back. He gave a harsh glare to Dartz before sitting back down. Dartz growled and walked away.

Jazmine held her breath as she heard footsteps. She grabbed onto Marik and Bakura, getting ready to transport them away. Before she took them away, she heard behind her, "I hate it here. I want to go back to the Shadow Realm." She focused and teleported back to Yugi.

* * *

"Gahh!" Joey jumped back when Jazmine, Bakura, and Marik appeared out of nowhere. Standing up, they realized that they were with everyone from Naruto. Everyone was staring at her like she was crazy. "Sooo…who's winning the match between Gohan and Cell?"

"Gohan is. What did you guys find out?"

Jazmine rubbed her neck nervously. "Um, our shado monsters haven't come back-"

"Master," a hoarse voice spoke. "We've gathered the information you required. Weevil Underwood uses Bugs. He has one named Yanmega. He says that Yanmega knows U-Turn, Ancient Power, Night Slash, and Sonicboom. He also has Venomoth. We know Venomoth knows Silver Wind, PoisonPowder, Poison Fang, and Disable. That was all we were able to gather before they almost caught us. We're sorry we don't know more." Jazmine nodded. "Thank you. You may return." The three duel monsters returned back to the Shadow Realm.

Naruto, who saw everything, came up to her and poked her. "I've never seen you before. Who are you?" Jazmine smiled. "I'm from another universe. There's too much going on and I don't want to overwhelm you guys." Naruto seemed satisfied with that answer. Sasuke wasn't though. "From what that guy tells us," he jerked his thumb to Kaiba," you know more about this tournament than we do. So start talking!"

Jazmine stared him down. Honestly, she liked Sasuke's character in the show, but he was being really pissed off right now. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Jazmine finally spoke up. "Fine. I'll tell you everything I know."

* * *

_Back in the ring…_

Cell was back into a corner. Gohan, who had Giratina, Empoleon, Espeon, Ninetales, Sceptile, and Hitmonlee, had switched out throughout the whole match and had knocked out nearly all of Cell's Pokemon. Cell had Deoxys, Absol, Zangoose, Umbreon, Steelix, and Spiritomb. Basically, Cell was depending on Deoxys to see him through the whole match, but when he was knocked out, Cell had let his rage take over. Right now, Cell was using Zangoose, one of his last Pokémon along with Absol, against Gohan's Hitmonlee. Zangoose was teetering on his feet. "Hitmonlee, use Hi Jump Kick!" Hitmonlee's knee glowed in red light as he ran towards Zangoose. Hitmonlee jumped high into the air and smashed him knee into Zangoose. "Now, use Close Combat and finish this!" Hitmonlee use his feet mostly, but he repeatedly smashed his arms and feet into Zangoose from different angles, effectively knocking Zangoose out of the ring. "Zangoose is unable to battle! Hitmonlee wins! Cell, you're final Pokémon, if you will." Cell was letting his power loose. "No! No! He can't beat me! Not like this! I won't be defeated! I won't! I won't! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Gohan put up his defenses and Cell angrily charged at Gohan. His power was flaring like crazy, and his eyes were clouded with anger. Inches away from Gohan, he suddenly stopped and screamed in agony. Gohan backed away, a little confused. Cell was twitching and jerking around like a madman. His body was snapping and cracking until he exploded, sending burnt pieces of flesh into the crowd. People flinched and jumped back. There was a weird tsking sound as the Universe Master's voice boomed over the arena.

**Tsk, tsk, tsk. Cell, I feel bad for you! Everyone in the arena listen up! IF you do anything to hurt your opponent, you will be killed and eliminated from the competition. If you sabotage someone, you will be punished. And speaking of punishment, Jazmine, Bakura, and Marik, you three listened in to Dartz and the others conversation about their Pokémon! You know that Weevil uses bug types, and that Dartz has no idea of how to play, and you tried to give others a heads up! That, by my rules, is cheating, you won't be killed, but you will be punished!**

Jazmine, Bakura, and Marik suddenly fell to the ground, screaming in agony and holding their heads, stomachs, and chests. Their breath was coming out fast and ragged. Jazmine looked into the air, trying to glare at the Universe Master. "Bastard! " She screamed. Bakura put a hand over his mouth, while Marik lost his lunch.

"STOP!" Yugi ran to his friends. "Don't do this! Leave them alone!"

**So Yugi, you think your friends don't deserve this punishment, do you? What do you proprose the punishment be?**

"They don't deserve to be punished!"

**You know what I think?**

Yugi just glared at him.

**I think…**

* * *

_Cliffhanger! I'm serious this time! Five reviews and the next chapter gets posted._


	7. Chapter 7

The Multi Universe Heroes and Villains Tournament

Okay, so I know it might have been a while, but I need some help. I want you guys to help me with some match-ups. I want to know who you want to see battle, and I'll do a chapter about them. Don't forget to leave some Pokémon you want to see them use. Go back to previous chapters if you don't know who's battled yet. So far, there have only been 7 battles, so that means I'll do about 13 more. Then, I'll start some Yu-Gi-Oh duels. Leave me a review and I'll do the match-up. And I really need some reviews. Many people view this, but they don't review, making me feel like people don't like this story. So, we get into what the Universe Master thinks of what Yugi has to say, and there will be a battle between Sasuke and Orochimaru. Vegeta and Nappa come next, and I need help in deciding what kinds of Pokémon they will have. So leave me a review of six Pokémon who you think Vegeta and Nappa should have. Thanks guys!

Also, I'm sorry to those who want a full blown fight between Sasuke and Orochimaru. This chapter is mainly focused on Goku and the others forming an alliance with the heroes of other universes.

Disclaimer: Nothing in this story is mine, except for the plot and the OC's.

* * *

Chapter 8: Sasuke vs. Orochimaru

_Previously…_

"_Zangoose is unable to battle! Hitmonlee wins! Cell, you're final Pokémon, if you will." Cell was letting his power loose. "No! No! He can't beat me! Not like this! I won't be defeated! I won't! I won't! I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_Gohan put up his defenses and Cell angrily charged at Gohan. His power was flaring like crazy, and his eyes were clouded with anger. Inches away from Gohan, he suddenly stopped and screamed in agony. Gohan backed away, a little confused. Cell was twitching and jerking around like a madman. His body was snapping and cracking until he exploded, sending burnt pieces of flesh into the crowd. People flinched and jumped back. There was a weird tsking sound as the Universe Master's voice boomed over the arena. _

_**Tsk, tsk, tsk. Cell, I feel bad for you! Everyone in the arena listen up! IF you do anything to hurt your opponent, you will be killed and eliminated from the competition. If you sabotage someone, you will be punished. And speaking of punishment, Jazmine, Bakura, and Marik, you three listened in to Dartz and the others conversation about their Pokémon! You know that Weevil uses bug types, and that Dartz has no idea of how to play, and you tried to give others a heads up! That, by my rules, is cheating, you won't be killed, but you will be punished!**_

_Jazmine, Bakura, and Marik suddenly fell to the ground, screaming in agony and holding their heads, stomachs, and chests. Their breath was coming out fast and ragged. Jazmine looked into the air, trying to glare at the Universe Master. "Bastard! " She screamed. Bakura put a hand over his mouth, while Marik lost his lunch._

"_STOP!" Yugi ran to his friends. "Don't do this! Leave them alone!"_

_**So Yugi, you think your friends don't deserve this punishment, do you? What do you propose the punishment be?**_

"_They don't deserve to be punished!"_

_**You know what I think?**_

_Yugi just glared at him._

_**I think…**_

* * *

_Now…_

**I think you are right, young Yugi. This punishment is holding up my tournament. I'll relieve them, but let this be a warning for now.**

Bakura shakily got to his feet, seething. "The tournament!? You just killed a guy and nearly killed us, and all you're worried about is your stupid tournament?! You could have killed us!"

**Could** **have. Just because I ****could**** doesn't mean I ****would**** have. There is a big difference in those words. Remember that if this happens again.**

"What's so great about this tournament anyways?! What's the prize anyways?"

**Ah. I'm glad you asked. In every universe, there is one or many sacred items that possess incredible power. This is what you will be battling for. Three wishes from the combined power of all items from every universe. You'd be able to wish for anything, anything your heart desires…If you can survive that long.**

Jazmine growled and leaned on Yugi's shoulders for support. Marik grabbed Bakura's arm and hauled himself up. He turned to where the voice was, shouting a very long, very anger stream of curses in Egyptian. Yugi supported Jazmine's weight as he led his friends back to Naruto and the others. By this time, Gohan, Goten, and Bulma were waiting for her. Relievieng Yugi, Gohan took Jazmine from him and supported her. "Jazmine, are you alright?" Gohan ran a thumb over her cheek. "Yeah, I'm fine, but my stomach is killing me and I swallowed back my lunch. Didn't taste too good." Gohan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're alright." Jazmine turned herself to face Sasuke. "Sasuke, I've told you just about all I pieced together. How you battle and the commands you call out will help you against Orochimaru."

"But…he's dead. How can I battle a dead person?"

"No, he's not dead. All villains who were supposed to be dead have been brought back to life to battle us here. Other heroes have been brought to life as well. You might have a relative or friends that died, but they might be here, waiting for their turn."

"So all the work that we did to kill our enemies was for nothing?"

Gohan shook his head. "I don't think so. I think they were only brought back to participate in this tournament. They could go back to whatever underworld your universe has."

Sasuke tightened his grip on Sakura's hand. "Well, there's no avoiding the battle. I might as well go and get this over with." Sasuke gave Sakura a soft kiss on the cheek before disappearing, only to reappear in the arena, which freaked out Joey. "So now dese people can teleport too?" Naruto laughed. "No dude. We use chakra to pull off techniques, and plus, being ninja, we need stealth and speed when we go on missions." Joey nodded, although he wished he could do things like that.

* * *

Everyone turned back to the arena, where a giant snake slithered down to the arena and wrapped around itself. When it could coil up no more, it began to spin incredibly fast until a being took shape. The first thing people were able to see were the eyes, followed by a sinister smirk. As the snake began to disappear, Orochimaru appeared in the middle of it. "Hello Ssssssasssssssuke. Itsssssssss been a while hasn't it?" He hissed. Sasuke clenched his teeth. "Let's get this over with, you damn dirty snake! Prepare for battle!" Sasuke threw out his Pokémon, which was a Pidgeot. The majestic bird stood four feet tall, flexing its regal wings. It had brightly colored feathers on its body and head like the shape of a flare of fire. It let out a large coo before taking to the air.

Back with Sasuke's friends, Goten and Ryou watched with awe as Pidgeot stretched its wings and flew around the arena. Yugi stepped up beside them and had a similar look on his face. "Wow! It's so fast! What is it?"

"It's called Pidgeot," Jazmine informed. "It was the main flying type people used in Fire Red, Leaf Green, Red, Blue, Gold, Yellow, Silver and Crystal, which were adaptations of the game we play in our universe. You had to evolve Pidgeotto to get it."

"Oh. What type is it?"

"It's a Flying and Normal type, meaning its strong against Fighting, Bug, and Grass. It's also kinda contradictory, because being part Normal type makes it weak to Fighting type moves. But that isn't always the case."

"What's it weak to?"

"…Uh… Electric, Ice, and Rock if I'm not mistaken."

Yugi nodded and turned back to the arena. He got a bad feeling from Orochimaru, but then again who doesn't? They watched as a round bulge made its way up Orochimaru's throat. Trunks shut his eyes, Goten covered his mouth, Gohan and Yami placed their hands over Jazmine and Yugi's eyes, and Joey and Tristan puked. Everyone else tried not to. Even Marik found that disgusting, and he's done some pretty freaky stuff in his life. The bulge stopped at his mouth, and he (Orochimaru) spit it into his hand. He threw the ball into the air, and out popped Seviper. Seviper was a purplish Pokémon with golden "plates" on its body. Both of its fangs were red, but on side of its face was light purple while the other side was a darker purplish color. Its eyes are also red and the also have gold "plates" on them.

Jazmine scoffed. "It's only typical that a creep like Orochimaru would have nothing but snakes in his party. I hope Sasuke knows what he's doing." Ryou shuddered. "Who's Orochimaru?" For some reason, Ryou didn't have a good feeling about Orochimaru. Something was off about him, and everyone seemed to know it. "Orochimaru," she began, "is a rogue ninja from the Naruto universe. He's got the characteristics and personality of a snake. All in all, he's bad news." Ryou blinked. "Yeah, kinda had a feeling about that." Naruto grinned. "I have complete trust in Sasuke. I know he can do this." Jazmine nodded. "I have a feeling this battle will go in Sasuke's favor."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Pidgeot, Razor Wind!" Pidgeot flapped its strong wings and let out sharp bursts of air. Seviper didn't know what to do, so the air slashed into it. Orochimaru just stood there with his eyes closed. Sasuke growled. "Fine! If you want your defeat to come swiftly, I'll be the one to bring it. Pidgeot, Sky Drop!" Pidgeot grabbed Seviper between its claws and took it into the air. Then, it descended at a high speed rate and slammed Seviper into the ground. Again, Orochimaru didn't react.

* * *

Back in the stands…

Goku watched as his sons talked with other people. It was then Goku realized what they were doing. While Goku and the other were staying to themselves, Trunks, Jazmine, and his sons were making friends and helping one another so that the good guys would win! It made perfect sense. Goku would have gone along and done it as well, but he wasn't sure of how his friends would react. Going against his better reasoning, Goku turned to his friends. "Guys, I don't think standing here is gonna help us win those wishes. I think we need to follow the children's example and make friends with other competitors." Vegeta scoffed. "And what would that solve? All we'd be doing forging alliances with people from other universes, which we probably won't see ever again. The kids are setting themselves for losing friends. Kakarot, get your brats. It's not worth the ache. Call them back."

"No Vegeta. They could help us, and they know way more about what we have to do them we do. We need help."

"Kakarot, you're being ridiculous! Do you want your brats to get hurt?! That's all their doing, and it's making them soft! Don't go and try to earn their trust."

"I don't care what you say Vegeta. I'm going to be nice to the others and try to make friends with them. And who knows, we might be able to see them when all this is over." He turned his back to Vegeta. "Feel free to join me," he called to the others.

…For a while, nothing was said between Goku's friends. That is, until Krillin spoke up. "I think Goku is right," he said quietly. Krillin began to run after Goku. Piccolo was beginning to understand what Goku was trying to say. _If I know Goku, I know he's up to something. Wait, if he wins, could he possibly wish that the others were a part of our universe? No, Goku isn't that uncaring. He knows they won't see any family left behind…unless our universes were combined. …Could that be what he's planning? Hmm…_ Out loud, Piccolo faced Vegeta. "You're so stubborn. That Saiyan pride of yours was your undoing at the hands of Buu, and it'll be the undoing of you here. Learn to trust people who could help." He too began to go after Krillin. Scoffing over his shoulder, Piccolo said, "Just look at what happened with Frieza*." With that last statement, Vegeta stood there shocked. Slowly, person by person, everyone walked out, leaving Vegeta alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Back in the arena…

Sasuke and Orochimaru were both down to their last Pokémon. Sasuke had out his Toxicroak, and Orochimaru had out Arbok. Both Pokémon were exhausted, yet neither wanted to give in. Orochimaru was now beginning to get really angry. He didn't like the fact that he had to resort to tricks to win. But, mentally smirking, a snake slowly made its way over to Sasuke as Sasuke called out his last attack.

"Toxicroak, use Seismic-_AHHH_!" Sasuke fell to the ground as a snake bit into his leg, which quickly began to turn a sickly purple. He distantly heard his friends calling, but couldn't register the fact as his head hit the ground and stayed there.

Orochimaru lasughed like a mad man. "Well, looksssss like Ssssssasuke can't finisssssh thissss battle, making me the winner."

**Actually, no. Now that I think about it, that snake had your chakra signature all over it. Orochimaru, you are hereby disqualified from my tournament. The Punishment: Death!**

"You think that phassssesss me? I'm already dead!"

**Yes, but I can send you make, but not before I make you feel pain in the worst way imaginable.**

No one was prepared for what happened next. Orochimaru's skin slowly began to peel off his body. Inch by inch, skin curled and began to peel, until every inch of skin was peeled off. He screamed the whole time, begging, seriously begging, to be spared. The punishment must have been extremely painful to make to great Orochimaru beg for his life…uh, death, but without the pain.

When all the skin was gone, his legs began dissolving. They mushed together and dissolved into a small, bloody puddle. But it didn't stop there. Somehow, the Universe Master was keeping him alive, letting him feel everything. Snake began to slither up, chomping off part of what was left of the body. Finally, when a screaming head was left, the snakes merged together to create a giant half-snake, half-man being, which stomped on Orochimaru's head, the screams abruptly cut off.

* * *

Back in the stands, everyone was too shocked to move. And by that, I mean everyone. During the course of the battle, Inuyasha and friends, Luffy and friends, Ash and friends, and others began to gather in one big balcony. People were discussing Yu-Gi-Oh cards and Pokemon strategies. Vegeta still wasn't sure if he should, but everyone was having a great time. Luffy, Goku, Naruto, Inuyasha, and Renji were all trying to out eat each other, and Goku was winning, with Luffy not too far behind. Gohan was trying his best to keep Roshi and Jirhriya(A/N: I don't know how to spell his name) away from Jazmine, who was sitting beside Kaiba and Ash, trying to help the others with their Pokemon. Everyone else was talking and laughing. But, it all stopped when Orochimaru began to scream, and everyone watched in horror at what happened to him.

When it was all over, a voice, which seemed eerily happy, boomed out:

**And there goes Orochimaru. He should have known by what happened to Cell, Jazmine, Bakura, and Marik that cheating gets you nowhere. Let's take a quick intermission, and when it's over Vegeta and Nappa will be our next battlers. Nappa, who was a Sayian elite and strong fighter, disgraced Vegeta by losing to Goku, causing Vegeta to kill him. But I think Vegeta killed him to save Nappa from the shame he was going to face from Frieza. And everyone's moody Prince. He was so stubborn! Not wanting help from anyone. But, when he realized he was outmatched, always doubted himself. He even sold himself to evil to beat Goku, with no regard to his wife and son. Yet now, Vegeta is changed for the better…Or is he?**

Needless to say, Vegeta was stunned into an uncomfortable silence, one that no person would be able to break him out of until it was time for his match. But, back in everyone's mind, they had a weird feeling that the Universe Master was enjoying provoking people into anger killing people off in this tournament. Some even began to wonder: _Is it even worth it?_

* * *

_This is the end. I am so sorry for the gore and probably scarring some people. And sorry for all you Vegeta fans. I didn't mean to dis him like that. Like I said at the beginning, leave me a review, whether it's about the story or you want to read a good fight. Let me know. Love you all! Peace, Love, and Fandom to all!_

_*If you think about it, Vegeta always had trust problems with everyone, and always thought being alone, he could do anything himself. When it came to Frieza, Cell, Broly, and Buu, he could never do it without help. Speaking of Cell, a good story is the Prince's Return. I forgot who it's by, but it's a great story about what happened if Vegeta didn't let Cell get 18. It isn't complete, but so far, it's awesome._

_Sorry for any spelling errors, I don't have a beta yet and I sometimes overlook things like that._

* * *

Please review!


	8. Annoucement

Announcement

IMPORTANT!

SORRY THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE!I REALIZE MANY OF YOU WANT TO SEE PEOPLE LIKE GOKU, NARUTO, VEGETA, SASUKE, AND MANY OTHER TO FIGHT, BUT THAT WILL WAIT FOR THE FIGHTING ROUNDS WHICH WILL HAPPEN AFTER SOME YU-GI-OH DUELS. IF ANY TWO PEOPLE ARE WANTED TO FIGHT EACH OTHER, I'LL WRITE IT AS A TIE SO THAT THEY BOTH MOVE ON. THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE WILL HAVE A SCENE, BUT THEY WILL AUTOMATICALLY WIN (BY MY TERMS) AND BE PUSHED TO THE FIGHTING ROUNDS. THEY CAN BATTLE, BUT THEY'LL WIN!

THE PEOPLE ARE AS FOLLOWS:

Goku

Vegeta

Naruto

Sasuke

Sakura

Zoro

Krillin

Neji

Shikamaru

Gohan

Goten

Trunks

Piccolo

Jazmine

Yami(yes fan-girls. Yami will have a fight seen)

Bakura(same rule applies)

Marik(how could I forget him)

Joey

Robin

Sango

Kagome

Inuyasha

Gaara

Yamcha

Itachi

Android 18

Bardock

Ino

Hinata

Kaiba

THOSE 20 NAMES WILL AUTOMATICALLY WIN ANY BATTLE OR DUEL THEY HAVE UNTIL WE MAKE IT TO THE FIGHTS! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY OR WHO YOU WANT TO SEE. AGAIN, YOU WILL SEE THESE PEOPLE, BUT KNOW THAT THEY WILL WIN AUTOMATICALLY!


	9. SOPA WARNING!

SOPA is back!

I know a lot of you want the next chapter, and it will come soon, but this is important! I got an email from FanFiction, more specifically something from ShadowRealm818, and I thought it was an update, but upon reading the document, I learned some shocking news that will effect all of us on Fanfiction and Wattpad. Apparently, SOPA is trying to get back in action. Here is what ShadowRealm818 had on his page:

_MY DEARS THIS IS A WARNING!_

_I found this out from an author of a story!_

_In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others._

_I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest forms of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, and this one right here._

_I am telling everyone this because it affect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I am exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We cannot this affect us all and we cannot let it happen._

_I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself._

_: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html_

_: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /_

_: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-can't - let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml_

_: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4_

_We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to YouTube is in danger of being gone forever._

_I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friends, have them spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love; we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, and our art to everyone who wishes to see it. But we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time._

_-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before let's do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!_

_Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!_

_Here is the link to the petition on the Whitehouse website, sign it if you want this stopped._

_: / petitions . whitehouse . gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF_

_If the link doesn't work search Open Petitions till you find Stop SOPA 2013 and sign it that way._

That is what I read on his page, and it sounds serious. Luckily, only 100,000 signatures are needed, and there are already 69,314, meaning we only need somewhere around 30,000 more by September 21st, or everything we know and love on the internet is gone. ShadowRealm and other writers have informed their readers that they have already signed, and I'm doing the same. The links above will be more help if you don't believe me or any other writer, use the links above to read more and sign the petition if you want.

~AnimeGoddess1234


	10. Chapter 10

The Multi Universe Heroes and Villains Tournament

A/N: I told you I would update this.

_Vegeta: But, it's not a battle._

Me: Nope! It's a look inside your thoughts because I STILL CAN'T DECIDE WHAT POKEMON YOU SHOULD USE! NOBODY IS HELPING ME DECIDE THIS! I NEED REVIEWS SO I KNOW WHO TO USE!

_Vegeta: And not just me; other fighters you want to see fight will be out into the story if you review and tell her who you want to see._

Me:*Sobbing quietly in the corner*

Vegeta:…*Sweatdrops* riiiight.

**Danieru: I'll go calm her down.*Walks away***

**Jazmine: I'll…go ahead and take my place in the story*walks to story***

_Vegeta:…So, do I do the disclaimer or what?_

Me: (from distance) I'm too sad to do it! Do the stupid disclaimer!

_Vegeta: Alright! AnimeGoddess doesn't own me or any of the other characters or people mentioned in this story._

* * *

Chapter 8(I Think): Vegeta's thoughts and Snap

(Yugi's Story)

"Hey Jazmine. I just noticed something." Yugi sat down beside Jazmine, something on his mind.

"What is it?" She halted her conversation with Inuyasha and turned to the young duelist.

"Well, ever since that announcement, that guy…"

"Vegeta?"

"Yeah, Vegeta, he's been really quiet and somber. Is he always like that?

"No, and it's worrying me. Listen, from what I heard from his wife, his past isn't something he likes people to jump on. Sure he does it all the time, but when someone else does it and challenges him about it, he…does some drastic things that he ends up regretting later. I don't know him that well to tell you everything, but that's all I know from my fiancée and Vegeta's wife and friends…Yugi, I want you to know this, something I haven't told anyone, not even my own fiancée."

Yugi got a little scared. "Go ahead. You can tell me."

Jazmine sighed. Unknown to her, Piccolo had been listening to their conversation, and his ears perked up at this. "Listen Yugi. Remember how I told you that the people in my Universe have strange powers?"

"Yeah, you never showed us though."

"Well…I can have premonitions, small glances of time that tell me if something could affect me or my friends in the near future. I saw Vegeta and he…"

(Vegeta's POV)

The words still rang in my head. That whole 'profile' of what I am kept bouncing around in my mind.

_And there goes Orochimaru. He should have known by what happened to Cell, Jazmine, Bakura, and Marik that cheating gets you nowhere. Let's take a quick intermission, and when it's over Vegeta and Nappa will be our next battlers. Nappa, who was a Sayian elite and strong fighter, disgraced Vegeta by losing to Goku, causing Vegeta to kill him. But I think Vegeta killed him to save Nappa from the shame he was going to face from Frieza. And everyone's moody Prince. He was so stubborn! Not wanting help from anyone. But, when he realized he was outmatched, always doubted himself. He even sold himself to evil to beat Goku, with no regard to his wife and son. Yet now, Vegeta is changed for the better…Or is he?_

* * *

How dare he say that?! He knows nothing about me or what I went through. Always living life as second, third, fourth, or fifth best. Even further than that when the Ginyu Force, Zarbon, Dodoria, and Frieza were always showcasing their power. I was always below someone, and my pride always took massive shots. The biggest one came when Kakarot and his pathetic excuse for friends defeated me. Earthlings! Simple Earthlings, defeating the Prince of Sayians! I couldn't bear to show my face to Frieza, but I did. And, I got defeated, plain and simple. I hate to admit it, but I needed help.

…But, Kakrot proved to be better than I had thought, even showing me up further as he transformed into a Super Sayian.

Before me.

I was a prince, for Kami's sake! I should have been the one to become a Super Sayian. Even though I had been able to ascend, it still wasn't enough. Because not he, but his son, his 10 year old son (A/N: I think he was 10) had gone further than that and had transformed even further than I had.

After that, it seemed like I was never good enough. Every time I got stronger, there was always someone stronger.

And now, we were competing with other fighters, and they could have been even stronger than I was. And, the one hosting this thing had the nerve to challenge me about my power. He mocked me…in front of everyone. Bulma…and my son, Trunks. I watched my son as he talked with other fighters, without a care in the world. He always looked up to me, always tried to impress me…and I always shot him down. Even her, he showed me creatures of great streght, hey I didn't acknolodge it. I passed by it, and didtn think twice about how he would feel.

…Maybe I should drop out of this competition and leave. It would save me humiliation of not knowng a thing about where I was or what I was doing.

I just hoped Trunks wouldn't think any less of me because of it.

(Yugi's story)

Yugi's eyes were wide as he stared at Jazmine in shock. "Y-You can't be serious! He would do that?! To his own son!"

Jazmine had tears in her eyes as she replied with a quiet, "Yes."

Yugi just stared at her. Yeah, Yugi did have some doubts about Vegeta when he fisrt saw him, but Yugi usually found good in people. Still, Vegeta seemed to have changed from what Jazmine told him.

"Yugi," Jazmine's voice broke his thought. "Whatever you do, don't try to talk to him. He hates it when someone he doesn't know 'interferes' with him. He'll lash out at you, Yami'll get mad and so will I, and it would turn into an all-out brawl between the heroes. I know you want to be a good guy, but don't try to. Not with this one. Leave him be."

Yugi looked at Jazmine, who did meet his gaze. "I promise I won't."

(Piccolo's POV)

I never took Vegeta for a changed man. Of course, he proved me wrong in some instances, but still, this tourneament was really making me doubt everything I had thought I'd kown. I know I shouldn't have listened into the conversation, but I had no choice. Anything involving him mafe my skin crawl.

…But I had to make sense of it…

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Listen Yugi. Remember how I told you that the people in my Universe have strange powers?"_

"_Yeah, you never showed us though."_

"_Well…I can have premonitions, small glances of time that tell me if something could affect me or my friends in the near future. I saw Vegeta and he…_

…_He didn't like the fact that Trunks could easily handle his own battle, when he himself had had a struggle. Vegeta was furious, especially when other people told him 'goof effort' like he wasn't as great as he thought he was. He doesn't like asking people for help, and he doesn't like being treated like he was a child. Trunks seemed to have really pricked his nerves with this one, and he…" Jazmine choked up as tears formed in her eyes. "He attacked Trunks. I guess there was still some evil left within him. H-He nearly killed him before we stopped him. But, even we needed help. In the end, Inuyasha, Naruto, Kaiba, Joey, Goku, Bakura, Marik, Luffy, Zoro, Gohan, a lot of us had to hold him back. Trunks was so…so bloody, and he was crying, and-and-"_

_Yugi wrapped his arms around Jazmine's shoulders, holding her in a tight embrace. "There was nothing we could do but hope he could pull through," she whispered after a while." Trunks loves his father,and I doubt he would stay away for long. I-I'm scared he might go over soon and we won't be able to save him."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

I sighed as I pondered this. I normally kept an eye on everyone, but with more people around us, it made it hard for me to keep track of him. I just hoped what Jazmine said wouldn't come to pass too soon.

(Universe Master's POV)

Everything was going according to plan. No one knew about my plans for them, but there were a few exceptions. Like Jazmine, Kaiba, Goku, and Piccolo. They were beginning to get suspicious of me, and I could understand why_._ I was making it too easy to eliminate people and leve the most adaptable people in the competition.

And I loved it.

Now, tensions were rising, especially in Vegeta. Maybe I could deplete the trust his friends had in him, I could make this much more interesting. Maybe if I gave him a little…

…Push(A/N: insert lecherous smirk)

I cracked my knuckles and began to chant a little spell.

(Trunks's POV)

My dad was being pretty quiet, but I should be used to it. He wasn't the most sociable person in the world, but I noticed he tried some times. I decided to help him out. After all, he didn't know much about Pokémon, so maybe I could give him a little help to make it easier. 'I'm comin' to help you dad. Don't worry.

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine had dried her tears and her and Yugi were currently watching Naruto and Goku attempt to duel. From the looks of it, neither one knew what the hell they were doing, but they wouldn't ake help from anyone. Yami and Kaiba tried to give tips, but the two heores didn't heed their advice, making the duel last way longer than it should have. Jazmine was telling Goku to attack with Elemental Hero avain when it happened. A premonition hit her and she doubled over in pain.

* * *

_Vision_

_Jazmine watched in horror as Trunks tried to run from his father, but to no avail. Vegeta caught him by the leg and swung him around, before slamming him into the ground. She watched as many people scrambled to save him. But, Vegeta wouldn't have that, and ascend to Super Sayian 2 and blasted them back with a shockwave. Everyone went flying back, not expecting the impact. She watched as Vegeta set his eyes on Trunks and mercilessly attacked, throwing punches, kicks, and energy balls at him. He even went as far as to slamming his clasped hands into his (Trunks) back. Trunks hit the floor, hard. Vegeta watched as Trunks stood on shaky feet and faced his father, tears streaming down his cheeks. Vegeta slammed his foot into Trunks' ribs, and everyone could hear a sickening crack. Gohan and Goten grabbed Vegeta, and Kaiba and Yami did as well. Inuyasha and Naruto jumped onto his back, while Goku and Jazmine took Trunks away. Jazmine tried to get medical help for him, but she wasn't sure if moving him was the best choice. She looked in horror and Trunks's chest rose and fell at a slow pace, getting slower and slower…until Vegeta raised a foot towards Trunks and…"_

* * *

Gohan shook Jazmine's shoulder's until she finally stopped screaming. She opened her eyes and met the worried coal, crimson, amethyst, and cobalt eyes. She took shuddering breaths before she finally calmed down enough. But, as soon as she recovered, she struggled in Gohan's arms. "Let me go! Let me go!" She whined. Gohan would have chuckled at her whining, but he knew her premonitions weren't wrong before. "Jazmine," he said softly. "What did you see?" Jazmine continued to struggle. "If you don't let me go, there won't be anything stopping Vegeta from hurting Trunks!" Those words were enough to make everyone sprint (and some fly) over to where Vegeta was last seen.

(Vegeta's POV)

I felt something tugging at my body, making it heat up. I didn't know what it was about it, but it was familiar. Something about it made alarms ring in my mind, but I couldn't place my finger on where it was from. All I knew was that I was angry. Angry at everyone. This tournament, my 'friends', my family, everyone. They all had suggestions about what we should do to win and how we should make nice with other warriors. I didn't _need _help from others! I felt as if one more comment from someone on what they think I need to do, and I was _killing _someone. I was trying to calm my nerves when I heard a voice from behind me :"Dad, I wanna talk to you before your match."

(Trunks' POV)

My father twitched slightly. I knew that that was a sign that I should continue. To any normal person, it would seem like my dad was cold and heartless, but he actually wasn't. He was a good person at heart, even though he didn't often show it around people.

From what I heard, my dad wasn't always one to take help when he needed it, but he eventually would accept it if he was in desperate need and knew he probably couldn't do it. At least, that's how he came off. I knew from experience that my dad usually succumbed to various ways when he was in need.

I just hoped this wouldn't tick him off.

"So dad, I know you don't really listen to me when I try to explain Pokémon to you, but I think now is a good time to start paying attention. See, it's all about strategy and-"

"Are you trying to be helpful? Because last time I checked, I didn't ask, nor need your help. Why are you over here?"

I got a little scared s I answered, "I wanted you to know how to battle. I mean, you've never done it before so it could be a problem for someone like you, so-"

"A problem? For me? Humph. You obviously don't know who you are talking to, Trunks. And quite frankly, I think you've stuck your nose where it doesn't belong." His voice took a dangerous edge, one I hadn't heard since…

Babidi!

Something was controlling my father again, and it didn't look like he was going to fight it. "Dad, listen. Something is controlling you and you need to-"

"Now you're accusing me of being controlled! Trunks, you should know better than anyone that I would never succumb to something like that."

"But dad-"The wind was knocked from me when he punched me in the chest. I dropped to the floor and gasped for breath as he stood over me. "You've interrupted me Trunks. And you know I don't like being interrupted." He kicked me in the ribs, placing his foot on my hurting chest. "I think you deserve punishment for your disobedience towards me."

(Universe Master's POV)

I grinned as Vegeta advanced towards Trunks again. Silly mortals. I haven't had fun like this since I pitted Zorc against the Kais, the Egyptian Gods, and the Ancient Guardians of the Four Souls. They were so fun to manipulate. I do realize that because of me, all the problems my contestants had was my fault. But, when you're a 50,000 year old spirit who couldn't reveal his true form to anyone but others like him, and haven't had any company or companionship in all that time, it gets to be boring. That's why I did this. I wanted to have some fun.

Even if I had to make someone kill their own son to enjoy it.

I laughed as I watched the other rush to save Trunks. Honestly, he was a nice boy, but there had to be some spark to light the fires of betrayal, and he was a key component.

My games were so much fun.

(Goku's POV)

I couldn't believe Vegeta had turned on us again, and started with Trunks of all people! I always believed that Vegeta had finally changed for the better, and he honestly showed it during his time with us. I shook my head as I grabbed Vegeta, only to have him throw me and a bunch of others off. I got thrown backwards and flipped in mid-air without even doing it. But, a strange thought occurred to me as I was doing it, and something else had really triggered it. For some reason, I had the strangest feeling that the Universe Master was pitting us against each other for fun.

And hearing his dark chuckles only confirmed that.

(Jazmine's POV)

I grabbed Vegeta, and with the combined help, we were able to somewhat restrain him and hold him back. I quickly dropped down beside Trunks and watched as my vision came true. His breathing slowed, getting slower and slower. I tried to Water-Bend to heal him, but when I looked up, Vegeta had raised his foot and it came rushing towards us.

(Normal POV)

A crunch was heard, followed by a scream, and then a thud. When all the competitors looked, they were in for a shock. Trunks was fine…but Jazmine's arms were sticking out at all angles, and her chest was severely collapsed in. She was bleeding heavily, her breath coming out in panicked gasps. She tried to raise her arms and stop it, but she panicked and roughly dropped them. Gohan rushed to her side, trying to calm her as Sakura and Kagome looked over her. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear and multiple 'I love yous' and 'it'll all be okay'. Her eyes were glazed over as she tried to look at him, but the pain was clouding her. "I-I…lo—ve…y…you, G-Gohan…" she whispered painfully. Gohan shook his head, nearly screaming that nothing would go wrong, but Jazmine didn't seem to understand. She looked at him for what seemed to be her final time before she went still. "NOOOOOO!" A harsh scream was torn from Gohan's throat as he watched her form go still. He turned to Vegeta, murder clearly written in his eye, but a voice stopped him.

**Vegeta, Nappa. It's time for your match.**

* * *

**Me: Holy crap! I nearly killed myself off!**

**Jazmine: No! You killed me off! How could you?! I'm part of you!**

_Vegeta: Although there want much fighting, it still was a pretty good chapter, even if I am a little OOC. And for those confused, Universe Master is an evil ancient immortal who messed with Zorc, the Egytpain Gods, the Kais, and the Ancient Guardians of the Four Souls. It's all made up, so don't go flaming the author about it. If you have a question, PM her for the answers._

**Jazmine: I'm pretty pissed about it! Come here! **

**Me:*Cowers behind laptop* I didn't mean it! I just wrote and wrote and it just happened!**

_Vegeta: I liked it!_

**Danieru: You bastard! You're the one who killed her!**

_Vegeta: Oh relax! She's not dead!_

**Danieru: Shh! You're giving it away!**

**Jazmine: Just a reminder, the next chapter won't come out because AnimeGoddess doesn't know what Pokémon Vegeta and Nappa should use. If you have an idea, it would be greatly appreciated if you gave her one and let her know what you think about the story and what you think people should use. Remember, it could be anyone from any of the Universes mentioned in the story.**

**Me:…I totally forgot about Vegeta and Nappa. Now I'm sad again! Why did you remind me! *Runs away to cry on bed***

**Danieru: I'll go calm her down, because Jazmine might hurt her for the chapter and Vegeta would make fun of her. *Sighs and walks to comfort AnimeGoddess***

**Me:(from distance) Do the ending**

_**Vegeta and Jazmine: Reviews are greatly appreciated and loved!**_


	11. Chapter 11

The Multi Universe Heroes and Villains Tournament

Me:*Bouncing in Joy* HOORAY! NEXT CHAPTER!

_Vegeta: Why are you so happy?_

_Nappa: Because a reviewer sent her some Pokémon for you to use, and she thought of some for me!_

_Vegeta: What the-? Nappa! What are you doing in the Author's Note?_

_Nappa: Explaining things! Duh!_

**Danieru: While you two are being stupid, may I remind you that my other half is dying.**

_Vegeta and Nappa: ?_

**Danieru: *Sighs in frustration* Vegeta went insane last chapter and killed my other half!**

_Nappa: Your other half?_

**Danieru: JAZMINE!**

_Vegeta: Your point is?_

**Danieru: If she dies, you die!**

_Vegeta: You act like that scares me! I'm a main character! Besides, if she dies, shouldn't you die?_

Me: *Still bouncing in joy* I CAN CHANGE IT IF I WANNA! I COULD KILL YOU!

**Danieru: Umm…she's making a death threat…joyfully. Who are you and what have you done to AnimeGoddess?**

Me: NOTHING! SHE'S STILL HERE! JUST HAPPY! IMMA START THE CHAPTER! OH YEAH!*in singsong voice* VEGETA!

_Vegeta: What?!_

**Danieru: Say thank you and do the disclaimer!**

_Vegeta: Who am I thanking and why do I have to do it? _

Me:*whining* You have to! This chapter wouldn't have existed if a reviewer didn't leave some Pokémon.

_Vegeta: Fine. AnimeGoddess and I want to thank thecreatorofpolides for sending her some pretty good Pokémon, and for encouraging/helping her to do the next chapter_

Me: ONTO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter 9(I think): Vegeta vs. Nappa

(Normal POV)

Gohan was gently holding Jazmine in his arms, careful not to move her. There was so much blood it wasn't even funny. Sakura had her hands over her, palms out, a small glow emanating from them. Jazmine's form was still, probably from the pain, but everyone was assured that she was still alive. Her little brother, who had somehow been there the whole time, was sitting next to her; curled up to his sister's form He had long since fallen asleep, the crying and exhaustion wearing him out.

Gohan had not moved from his spot, occasionally looking at Vegeta with a death glare that actually scared him. Goku was no better. He blamed himself, saying that had he'd been faster, this wouldn't have happened to her. Piccolo said that since he had known beforehand, he should have been able to prevent this. But, as everyone knew, Jazmine's premonitions were hardly ever wrong, and could hardly be prevented. Basically, everyone was playing the blame game. The only good thing out of everything was that Trunks was steadily getting better. Everything was healed, and he only needed rest for him to be back to his normal form.

While all of this was going on, everyone who had gathered, at least the good guys, had all surrounded Jazmine and Trunks, occasionally switching out so that they were always guarded and not in harm's way.

(Vegeta's Story)

If you had approached Vegeta on any other day, during any other kind of fight, he would be ready. But, in this case, it was one of those rare moments when he wasn't prepared. Rare, because the Prince of all Sayians prided himself on being prepared in any type. There was hardly a time when he wasn't really sure of what to do, or when he needed a battle plan. Needless to say, he was always ready.

Except now.

He had no idea what came over him, but for some reason, no one would let him see his own son, and he had blood splattered on his clothes. If anything, he would think that he had gotten into a pretty good fight, but that wasn't the case. Either way, he was standing across the way from his old comrade, Nappa.

Honestly, if there was any other Sayian alive that was always kissing ass in front of him, Vegeta would have gladly traded Nappa for whoever that person may be. Now, don't get him wrong; he thought Nappa was great at times, but he often overdid it and didn't follow orders. He always did what entertained him instead of what needed to be done, and that would usually cost Vegeta and Raditz at times. And it was because of his overconfidence and cockiness that he was made useless on Earth. So, to save Nappa the humiliation, and to make it swifter, Vegeta simply killed him. Vegeta hadn't seen nor thought of Nappa, and he had never thought he would be facing him here of all places. But, Vegeta wasn't complaining. The sooner he was able to beat Nappa, the sooner this would be over, and the sooner he would talk to Trunks and see why he was so afraid of him. It didn't make sense…

* * *

_Flashback_

_The words that stopped Vegeta and broke him out of his moment. When he looked down, that girl, Jazmine, was laying bloodied at his feet. Her chest was collapsed in, and she wasn't moving very much. Trunks was under her, bloodied as well, staring up at him in fear. The thing that shocked Vegeta the most was Kakarot's first son. He was staring at Vegeta was such rage and intensity, Vegeta himself had to step back. "Go!" He hissed. "Get outta here! Don't you dare take another step towards her or Trunks, or I will kill you!" Gohan was so mad, but Vegeta scoffed and walked away, secretly scared, though he would admit it._

* * *

Vegeta sighed and looked back to where Trunks was. He was hoping that this wouldn't take entirely too long so that he could go try to talk with Trunks.

(Nappa's POV)

Vegeta. I hadn't seen that bastard since Earth all those years ago. The little bastard had gotten himself a family and had a little half-breed. It shouldn't have made me as mad as it did, but Vegeta stole that from me. A chance to have a life. But it wasn't going to be any kind of settling down thing. Yeah, I'd raped more women than i tried to have relationships with, but all those times were never right. i had been under Frieza's control and I always had a race to purge or a planet to control. So, to any person, it would seem like I was jealous, but in reality, it was nothing of the sorts. Vegeta stole my chance at life, a chance to really explore and experiment with what I could do with myself. If I won, I would wish for life and immortality, and then I would kill Vegeta.

But first, I had to learn about what these 'Pokémon' things were.

(Normal POV)

There was nothing Vegeta or Nappa could have said to each other in that moment. They were both in their own worlds, thinking over what had happened between them. Vegeta was a little embarrassed of Nappa, and Nappa had some death threats and plans he wanted to carry out. "Vegeta." Nappa finally spoke. "It's…surprising seeing you here. How is being, oh I don't know, alive, been treating you?" Nappa figured goading Vegeta would help his chances and throw the former Prince off his game.

Unfortunately, Vegeta was planned for this. "Shut the hell up Nappa! You might survive if you keep your damn mouth shut!" he snapped. Nappa smirked. "Vegeta, I see you still have that temper. That's pretty big talk for a small, bi-pedal worm like you."

"Pretty big talk from a stupid, bi-pedal bitch like you!" Vegeta retorted.

Obviously, these two were just itching for some revenge. Vegeta stopped his tirade first. "Nappa, this name-calling is silly. Let's get this over with so that I can prove how superior I am to you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Watch me! My first Pokémon, prepare for battle!" Vegeta had pulled his pokedex out of its case in case he needed it. The Pokémon he had was Primeape. Primeape was a monkey Pokémon. It had messy white fur that covered its round body which also had arms and legs that are brown in color. Around its wrists and ankles were metal shackles. It also had some sort of stress mark on the left of its forehead.

Nappa had chosen his Pokémon, which was Golem. Golem's body simply resembled a large boulder. It had claws on its hands and feet. There was nothing out of the ordinary or special about Golem.

Vegeta took a quick look at Primeape's move before he decided on one. "Primeape, Rock Smash!" Vegeta figured a move like that would shatter a boulder like Golem. Primeape's fists glowed in a red light as it charged recklessly at Golem. Primeape's eyes just screamed its intent on winning. "Golem, Iron Defense!" Golem covered itself in an iron-like shine as Primeape tried to strike it. When the first strike didn't seem to do anything, Primeape began to strike over and over again, trying to break through. But, not known to Vegeta, Primeape was easily angered, and wore out easily. As Primeape was attacking, it quickly wore itself out and took a quick rest, but that provided Nappa with a perfect opening. "Golem, use Rollout!" Golem brought its hand and feet into itself, and rolled in its spot, launching rocks at Primeape every roll. "Golem, Rock Wrecker!"(A/N: I don't know if Golem could actually learn that, but I think the move is pretty freakin' epic!) Golem rolled around in place, and a huge rock that glowed red began to form in front of it. Golem stopped rolling and swung it at Primeape, who hadn't recovered from the Rollout. "Golem, use Body Slam!" Golem jumped amazingly high into the air and slammed its whole weight into Primeape. "Primeape, try to catch it!" Primeape stood on shaky feet and tried to catch Golem. At first, Primeape didn't look like it was able to, but somehow managed to catch and hold Golem in place. "Primeape! Use Seismic Toss and fling its weight right back at it!"

Primeape got a determined look in its eyes as it picked up Golem and threw it into the air, Golem's extra weight sending it higher than normal. "Primeape, jump after it and use Close Combat!" Primeape jumped higher then Golem and began to attack with close range and precise strikes. Golem being a Rock-Type put it at a major disadvantage under Primeape, although it being a Ground-Type should have lessened it. But still, if anything, Vegeta was looking like he was going to win this. "Golem, use Body Slam, again!" Golem, being above Primeape, was able to slam itself into Primeape, and began the long descent down. Since they were so high in the air, the speed and momentum were going to play major factors in whether Primeape could survive the attack.

When the two finally crashed to the ground, Golem shakily got up and stood back to admire its work. "Primeape is unable to battle!" A referee announced. "The first round goes to Nappa. Vegeta, pick your next Pokémon."

(Vegeta's POV)

How could I have lost? I thought that I was handling this pretty well, and Nappa went ahead and changed everything. No problem. All o had to do was pick accordingly to whatever would have an advantage over Nappa's Pokémon…which was a rock-type thing. If I knew correctly, rocks could be broken by force, fighting force.

…But, I didn't know who was a fighter on my belt!

Great! I should have listened to Trunks when he tried to explain this to me…Oh no! Trunks! Was he watching? Was he embarrassed by me? Did he still fear me?"

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine slowly opened her eyes, wincing as a pain in her chest instantly made itself known. "Guys," a voice said from beside her, "She's waking up!" Jazmine tried to sit and look to whoever said that, but let out a sharp breath. The dull pain in her chest felt like knives digging into her. "Jazmine," Gohan said tenderly, "Don't move so much. You'll strain yourself and worsen your injuries." Jazmine blinked, confused. "Injuries?" she said slowly. "What injuries?" When Gohan didn't answer and rage flew across his face, Jazmine began to get worried. "What injuries, Gohan? What happened?"

Gohan let out a deep sigh as he shifted her position, carefully so that he didn't hurt her. "Jazmine, you remember how you saw Vegeta trying to hurt Trunks?" When she nodded, Gohan continued. "Well, it all happened so fast. You rushed over there, and we followed. We were able to subdue him for a little while, but he somehow got out of our hold, and... he attacked you. Man, I should have been quicker!" Gohan punched the flooring next to him, startling everyone.

* * *

During the match, people were still trying to recover from what happened to Jazmine and Trunks. They were tense and on edge. No one knew why, but seeing that really made them think. The only one who had gotten over her shock quick enough to mention it, even though she was still in pain, was Jazmine. "Guys…I'm having second thoughts about this tournament. I mean, the prize seems great, but is it worth it?" Yugi blinked at her. "What exactly is the prize?"

" Well, based on what the Universe Master said, I think that it's the combined power of the Millennium Items, Egyptian God Cards, Ho-oh, Jirachi, Celebi, Arceus, our Dragonballs, the Devil Fruit, Sacred Spirit Reaper items, the sacred Shikon Jewel, and the power of Reshiram and Zekrom. But, I think we only get 3 wishes."

"Wow…do you know what people could do with that kind of power?"

"Anything. But that isn't the point. Is the cost of this tournament really worth it? If we step out of line, no matter what the cause, we get hurt. I mean, you saw how Max was after our battle. It wasn't bad, but he was shaking and fidgeting. Ryou was too. I think the aftereffects of the battles are like punishment for losing. Ryou, did you feel any kind of pain when you lost your match?"

Ryou hesitated, but nodded. "Yeah, but I thought I was imagining it? You don't really think the Universe Master would hurt us for losing, do you?"

"I don't know, and that's why I'm worried. Do you really think losing a simple battle is worth dying?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, remember what happened to you, Bakura and Marik? Then that snake guy, and after that, Vegeta? What if more people get hurt for trying to do well? What if people start to die?"

Naruto popped in between them. "We could just use the wish to bring em' back if they died."

"What if he only lets us bring back one person at a time? Then, we'd only bring back three people, and we'd fight over who they were. Would you want that?!" She didn't mean to be so cold, but the whole thing was taking a toll on her. She knew Vegeta would probably be fine, but with his Pride and his anger…Jazmine didn't want to think of what kind or torture he would receive before he was killed.

(Vegeta's POV)

I found one! Based on what I've read from…whatever the identification device that told me about these things was, I had a Pokémon called Hitmonlee that is a Fighting-Type! With this, I'll be able to beat that imbecile Nappa. I just know it.

(Normal POV)

Vegeta gripped a pokeball in his hand, ready to annihilate Nappa, who decided to keep Golem on his field. "Okay. I have my next one. Hitmonlee, prepare for battle!" Vegeta threw the pokeball containing Hitmonlee into the air, the familiar silver glow taking form. Hitmonlee was a Kicking Pokémon. It is brown in color with tape wrapped around its legs and forearms. The tapes around its legs looked like springs, and one could only wonder if it was really used to lengthen Hitmonlee's legs.

Hitmonlee kicked out it's legs a couple of times to stretch them. It switched legs a couple of times before finally lower them and getting into a fighting stance. It looked gazes with Golem, and for a minute, it seemed like Golem showed fear. "Hitmonlee, Rolling Kick!" Hitmonlee rushed forward bringing out one of its legs. It rolled itself around before kicking out its leg and slamming it into Golem. Golem took major damage, not only because of its Rock-Type disadvantage, but because of its fatigue from the last battle. The only lucky save it had was its tough shell. "Golem, Rollout!" Golem spun and launched rocks from somewhere in its shell, but Hitmonlee threw kicks at each rock, crushing them. "Hitmonlee, use Mega Kick!" Hitmonlee's foot glowed in a bright light. It jumped high into the air, so high, it simply became a small glowing dot. Upon closer inspection, Hitmonlee was swinging its foot around, before finally shifting its weight to slam into Golem. "Golem," Nappa saw Hitmonlee and began to get nervous, "Get away from it! Go!" Golem curled into itself and rolled away, but to no avail. Hitmonlee followed Golem until the impact was finally made. Golem was slammed into the ground, creating a large, 12-inch in diameter, and 10-foot deep hole. "Golem is unable to battle! Hitmonlee wins! Nappa, you're next Pokémon, if you will."

Nappa stared at Vegeta with murder in his eyes. "Well Nappa, it seems like you only have huge, brainless Pokémon, much like yourself. If that's the best you can do, you might as well give up now." Vegeta smirked and closed his eyes. Nappa growled before he paused, and began to laugh. "Vegeta," He laughed, "You may think that I don't know much about these things, but you've got another thing coming! You see, unlike you, I studied my Pokémon, and I know exactly who to use. I wanted to save him for last, but I'm gonna use him now and show you how much you underestimate people and their skills." Nappa pulled a ball off his belt and threw it into the air, and the light began to take form.

The ground began to shake and tremble, making people lose their balance. Kaiba held onto Joey, Yami held Yugi, Gohan curled around Jazmine to protect her, and Bulma cradled Trunks. But, Jazmine got a look at just who Nappa summoned up. The Pokémon stood at 11 feet in the air, and was a red, black, grey, and white Pokémon. It had white spikes on its tail and neck. It had white sharp claws and it also had white toes. It had a greyish underbelly. It had a large tail with three sharp, white spikes appearing on the left hand side and right hand side of its tail. A black pattern also went along its body. Fire seemed to spew up in columns around it, and it roared with such intensity, the structures around it began to crumble.

Jazmine's eyes widened at the Pokémon. She began to back away as she looked at the Pokémon. "No!" she wailed. "It can't be!" Every one took a look at what she was talking about, and every one trembled in fear. "It's-"

(Nappa's story)

Nappa laughed like a madman as Vegeta looked in slight horror at his Pokémon. "Vegeta," Nappa called. "Meet my Pokémon, Groudon!" And he cackled again, his laughter bouncing off the walls of the arena.

Vegeta could only look on and hope he could win.

* * *

Me: The End!

_Vegeta: You can't end it there! What happens next?_

**Danieru: Actually, she can. **

**Jazmine: She's the author, not you. She can do what she wants. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter.**

_Vegeta: How are you alive?_

**Jazmine: Easy, I got healed.**

_Vegeta: Whatever, I'm going to kill the author! *Powers up an energy blast*_

Me:*Hiding behind Jazmine* Wait, if you kill me, we won't know how the battle ends!

_Vegeta: Everyone knows that I'll win. I have to!_

Me:*Sweatdrops* Umm…about that.

**Jazmine: I'm outta here.**

**Danieru: Me too.**

_Vegeta: What do you mean 'um'?_

Me: Please…review?

**Jazmine: Don't forget to send in some Pokémon for people to use and who you want to see in a fight. AnimeGoddess won't be afraid to write it for you.**

Me:*running from Vegeta* And I want to again thank thecreatorofpolides for sending me some pretty good Pokémon! Love you bro(ah)!


	12. Chapter 12

The Multi Universe Heroes and Villains Tournament

Me: Chapter 10!

**Danieru: Are you sure?**

Me: Possibly. Maybe. Yes, no, I don't know.

**Jazmine: What danger am I in this time?**

Me: None! You'll be fine!

**Jazmine: Has that energy from last time not worn out yet?**

Me: Nope! Still got some buzz left!

_Vegeta: Humph!_

**Jazmine: Why is he upset?**

Me: I didn't give him a legendary Pokémon and he's mad that he has to face one.

**Danieru: So?**

Me:…yeah, you're right

**Danieru: When am I not?**

Me: Remember the skiing incident and the 6-year old?

**Danieru: That little bastard was wrong and deserved it!**

Me: My point has been proven.

**Danieru:…Shut up and start the chapter!**

Me: Vegeta! Do the disclaimer!

_Vegeta: No._

Me: Do it!

_Vegeta: No!_

Me: Fine! Bastard. Jazmine, will you please do it?

**Jazmine: Sure. AnimeGoddess doesn't own any Pokémon or characters from any anime mentioned in this story. She does, however, own the plot.**

Me: Oh, and if the battle is relatively short and doesn't seem right, please don't flame me for it; I'm trying to speed things along.

**Danieru: And all information used in this story was taken from the legends in the books out of Kanto Sinnoh; that island in Sinnoh with the library and the boat to Iron Island, and Lavender Town. Yeah, AnimeGoddess took info from there.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Against a Legendary

(Vegeta's POV)

What I was facing was nothing like anything I had ever seen before. It was colossal, powerful, and intimidating. But, I couldn't show fear in a battle. I could only fight and hope to win, and I say hope because with the fuss made about legendary ones, they are nothing to play with. I was starting to think that I actually needed help, and I screwed my chances for a win. I had no idea what moves this thing knew, nor did I know what type it was, but from the looks of it, it was a Fire-type.

But, as I learned from experience, never judge a book by its cover.

(Trunks' POV)

My father wasn't the brightest when it came to the cartoons I watched. He didn't know that Groudon was a Ground-type, a pure Ground-type. If I knew my father as well as I tell people, I would know that he would assume it's a fire type, and many people make or have made that mistake when it was encountered in the games. But my father wasn't one of those fathers who tried to pay attention even if he didn't know what he was talking about. "Jazmine," I said quietly, "Do you think my dad knows what he's facing?" Jazmine grimaced. "He knows he fighting a legendary, but by the looks of it, he doesn't know they type."

I nodded, her words confirming my fears. "Can I help him?" I asked quietly. She turned to me and stared for a moment. "Trunks," she began, "I don't think it'll be easy to forgive your father for what he did, but if you feel like he needs the help, you go ahead and help him. But don't expect the rest of us to do it."

I wanted to tell her that my dad was being controlled, but a part of me figured that she already knew. But since my father put her at a close scrape with death, so she wouldn't be so lenient.

I sighed. What would it take for my friends to forgive my dad, and if it came down to it

Who would I choose: my friends of my father?

Taking a deep breath, I shouted to my dad: "DAD! Never judge a book by its' cover! Just because Groudon looks like a Fire-type, doesn't mean it is one! Think of its name!"

* * *

(Vegeta's POV)

Think of its name? What did the name have to do with anything. Name, name. What is in the name. Um, let's see…G-R-O-U-D-O-N… if you take out the 'd' and the 'o', it spells…Ground! It's a Ground type!

Nodding a silent thanks to my son, I faced the big brute and his even bigger Pokémon. Nappa was still laughing like a madman, but that was all about to change. I held two pokeballs in my hand; one for Hitmonlee and the other was my next choice. "Hitmonlee, return! Aerodactyl, standby for battle!"

(Normal POV)

With a screech, a being was seen flying through the air. It screeched as it flew before it finally came to rest in front of Vegeta. Aerodactyl wasn't a very tall Pokémon, only coming in at 5 feet and some inches. There wasn't much to its appearance other than the fact that it looked like a pterodactyl.

(Vegeta's POV)

If I remembered anything about Ground-types, it was that they were weak to Rock-types, yet Flying-type moves didn't do much to them. Basically, I chose a contradictory Pokémon. If it knew more than Flying-type moves, I'd be okay, but if it only knew Flying-type moves, I'm screwed. Checking my dex, I realized that it only knew one Flying-type move: Wing Attack. It also knew Ice Fang, AncientPower, Rock Slide, and Giga Impact. The only problem I saw was Giga Impact. It sounded like a last resort move, but if I needed it more than once, I was damn sure gonna use it.

* * *

(Normal POV)

With Vegeta having summoned his next Pokémon, the battle began, with Vegeta starting the battle. "Aerodactyl, use Ice Fang!" Said Pokémon charged towards Groudon, fangs icy cool and sharp. Groudon looked at the bird flying towards it, and simply flicking out its hand and swatting Aerodactyl out of the air. Aerodactyl hit the ground and quickly bounced back up. "Groudon, use Earth Power!" Groudon roared, and spread its claws out, and columns of fire from deep within the earth shot up around Aerodactyl before they converged and swamped Aerodactyl with blazes. All that could be heard was a screech, and then the fire dissolved showing a very burnt looking Pokémon. Vegeta growled. "Come on! Get back up!" Aerodactyl slowly rose and took to the sky, soaring slowly as not to push itself too far. Aerodactyl let out a small, weak screech before it started flying a little bit faster, speeding to speeds faster than jet planes. "Groudon, swat that pest out of the air!"

Groudon raised its arms and began flinging them around, trying to take Aerodactyl out of the air. Being bulky and heavy footed, Vegeta assumed that Groudon couldn't keep up, but he was too wrong. Groudon may have been a couple of inches off, but it was able to graze the wings of Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl wavered a bit and lost altitude. Groudon lifted one of its huge feet and stepped on Aerodactyl.

* * *

(Jazmine's Story)

Everyone in the stands gasped as Aerodactyl was stepped on by Groudon. Jazmine flinched and looked down as she heard a small crunch. Jazmine had super-sensitive hearing, but, that crack wasn't as silent as she thought it was. More people were either crying or looking away from the scene. "Um, Jazmine?" A quiet voice made her look up, and she turned to Ryou. "Can Pokémon, well…die?" Jazmine looked away again before turning back to Ryou, and others as they surrounded her for her tale. Honestly, Ash and Brock weren't really sure about what happened after Pokémon did die, but then again, they didn't ever have that happen to them.

Jazmine took a deep breath, looked up at the sky for a minute, and looked back to the crowd that gathered to listen to her. "Well, when Pokémon die, supposedly you're supposed to pick the bones clean, say thanks for anything they may have done for you, and set them afloat in the ocean. In a couple of days, they'll return, fully skinned and healthy. But, if that wasn't done, the Pokémon's spirit became a ghost, and Pokémon like Gastly, Gengar, Haunter, and Dusknoir to the spirit world. In Lavender Town, there was a tower for deceased Pokémon that you were supposed to go into. When you did, the trainers there didn't have their memory, and made strange noises."

"I remember that!" Ash spoke. When everyone looked at him, he continued. "When we were in Lavender Town, some women told us that the spirits were angry, but I wasn't too sure. But, an angryt Pokémon spirit was possessing the people!"

Jazmine nodded. "That's right. In the game, the more possessed trainers you beat, the higher up you could go. When you reached a certain point in the tower, a spirit told you to leave. Every time you made a move until you fled, it would say in an eerie voice: 'Get Out… Get Out…" None of your Pokémon would be able to fight it; they were too scared. And, you couldn't catch it either. It would dodge, of the pokeball would go right through it. But, if you won, you could go to higher levels and pay your respects."

Ryou was confused. "If you couldn't catch it, and you couldn't fight it, what did you have to do."

"Well, if you got a certain item, a sort of Pokémon viewing machine, you could finally fight it."

"What was it?"

"Well, according to a story a woman told, a small Cubone lost its mother, which might have been a Marowak. Team Rocket killed many Pokémon one day, and Marowak was one such victim. Marowak wanted revenge for its death, and prevented trainers from going farther up the tower. You couldn't advance unless you had a Pokémon scope-type thing."

"I get it now!" Marik(the formerly evil yami) said, surprising everyone. " Marowak wasn't sure who to trust anymore, since most people that were around couldn't help it, so it didn't trust anyone. So, no one could see what it truly was, and it was scared that nobody could be trusted. But, when you proved you could be trusted and defeated, it finally rested in peace."

Again, Jazmine nodded. "Finally, an old woman tells you that Marowak finally trusted someone to help it rest in peace. But, before that, you had to earn it by battling it."

Ryou opened his mouth to say more, but something made Bakura rushed towards him and pushed him down. "Kura!" he screamed. "What the hell?"

Jazmine caught it a second later, dropping the ground and screaming, "HIT THE FLOOR!" Everyone dropped to the ground as Aerodactyl came flying towards them and hit the threshold behind them. Jazmine cautiously got up and sighed. "Looks like Groudon finally hit Aerodactyl out of the air." She murmured. She walked over and gently brushed her fingers over its wing. It gave a weak cry and opened its eyes. It tried to flap it wing, but howled in pain.

"Vegeta," she called, "I don't think Aerodactyl can fly anymore. You might not be able to use it anymore."

Vegeta scoffed. "Like hell it can't! It'll fight because I want it to. Tell it to get up!"

Jazmine sighed. "Aerodactyl, Vegeta wants you to get up and fight again, can you try that?"

Aerodactyl nodded and flew lopsided back into the ring.

* * *

"Aerodactyl, use Giga Impact!"

Using the last of its power, Aerodactyl covered itself in a bright glow, charging towards Groudon. It sped the fastest it ever did and slammed right into Groudon's middle. Groudon stumbled back and fell.

But, Aerodactyl plummeted towards the arena, breaking the ground with an audible crack. Vegeta gasped as Aerodactyl didn't move. Listening closely, Vegeta heard faint breathing, and he knew that it was okay, but couldn't continue. "Aerodactyl is unable to battle! Vegeta, your next Pokémon, of you will."

Vegeta growled; Nappa laughed loudly. "Well Vegeta, ready to admit defeat?"

"No, ready to admit you're a bitch?"

"I-"

"Don't care! My next Pokémon will come out now!"

Vegeta's next Pokémon was Scizor. Scizor was a human-sized mantis similar to its evolutionary predecessor Scyther, with a thick, metallic red exoskeleton and crab-like claws. It looked tougher and stronger than Scyther, but has lost its predecessor's speed. Instead, it seemed to have spreads its wings to cool itself off, and flapped them very rapidly to heat up, take off into the air or to blow air to cool itself off. While Scyther was a mantis-like predator, striking fast and simply evading potential pursuers, Scizor was coated with a red steel of sorts and didn't seem quite as agile. Once it engages its foe, either in the wild or at the direction of a Pokémon Trainer in a Pokémon battle, it behaves more like Scyther, striking quickly with its powerful claws, raking more than pinching, and relying on its startling agility to evade attacks.

* * *

Vegeta smirked. If speed was a predominate factor of how this battle was going, Vegeta could win if he just timed everything carefully. "Groudon, use Fire Blast!" Groudon opened its mouth and launched a huge blast of fire at Scizor. Scizor simply disappeared before the blast even got close to it, appearing three feet away. "Scizor, Extreme Speed, and use Double Team!" Scizor sped at impossible speeds and surrounded Groudon, clones jumping into the air to swoop in from the sky. There was an onslaught of red covering Groudon if you paid close attention. "Now, Scizor, use X-Scissor!"

Every single Scizor out there attacked with 'x's' shot from their claws. They crossed their arms and launched them outwards, effectively getting Groudon fron every angle. Groudon threw up its arms in an attempted to block, but couldn't take the onslaught. Angered, it shot fire columns from the ground, but the were misaimed and clumsy; Groudon ended up hitting itself more than it hit Scizor. Finally, Groudon teetered on its feet, dazed. Vegeta wasn't about to pass up the chance, so he called his last attack. "Scizor, us Iron Head to finish this!" Scizor coated its head with metal and scored a direct hit into Groudon's skull, ramming into it. Groudon took its final hit and fell backwards, crushing and killing Nappa as it hit the ground.

People in the stands gasped as they watched the blood spurt from beneath Groudon, wondering if Nappa was okay. Trunks broke the silence by saying, "Does this mean my dad won?"

**No Trunks, **the Universe Master said**, he doesn't win. We just have a minor setback. I'm bringing Nappa back so this can continue. Only death I approve of are allowed.**

"Wait," Bakura said, "so if we die in the ring, you bring us back to life?"

**Yes, but in some cases, you won't like how you appear.**

A large snap was heard as Groudon was lifted and drawn back into its pokeball. Everyone watched as the bloody mass beneath in quivered and stood, turning into a standing being. Out of its mouth, the being said, "You thought you could keep me down…didn't you Vegeta?"

People watched as skin grew on the being until it stopped, some hanging off, some still bleeding. "Vegeta," he snarled. "Its not over til the fat man sings."

Vegeta smirked. "Well, Nappa, I never took you for a singer, but go ahead. Amaze us with your voice."

Nappa growled and pulled out another Pokémon. "Sandslash, time for battle!"

Sandslash would have come out, but it immedialtey took to the ground. Vegeta growled; he knew Scizor couldn find it from the sky.

(Vegeta's POV)

I realized that the next Pokémon Nappa threw out had gonw underground, making it hard to track. Scizor didn't know any moves that could draw it out, so I was officaily stuck until I came up with a plan. By the way things were going, I had to think of a plan, and fast, or else I was out of this thing.

And who knows what'll happen if I lose.

* * *

Me: Cut!

_Vegeta: You're ending it there?_

Me: Yay! You're talking to me again!

Marik: Yay! I had a smart moment!

Me: High five! *High-fives Marik*

**Jazmine: What're you doing with that psychopath?**

Marik: *fake hurt* You think I'm a psychopath? But, I'm really a nice guy-pfft! Hahahahahahaha! Okay. So true. I'm freakin' insane. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must blow something up with Bakura. *runs off*

**Danieru: Is it safe for those two to be together?**

Me: A bunch of other authors do it in their stories, and hell, they even ship them together. I think it's called Psychoshipping ironically. The stories turn out more funny and Shadow Realmy if anything.

Danieru: Yeah, but-*cut off by explosion* What the hell was that?!

Bakura and Marik: *from distance* That was awesome!

Me: Oh well. By the way, I'm still pretty disappointed in the lack of reviews. I need your feedback so I know if I'm doing anything wrong or right.

Bakura: So you'd better review!

Marik: Or its off to the Shadow Realm!

Me: What did I say about sending people there?

Bakura: Um…only do it to Vegeta?

Marik: Mind Crush people instead?

Me: Vegeta yes, Mind Crush, no!

Marik: Aww!

Me: Ignore him and review. And oh yeah, I have a little tidbit of the next chapter:

* * *

_**Preview for Chapter 11:**_

_**Sandslash jumped from the eye of the sandstorm and slammed its claws into Scizor's mid-section. Scizor hit the ground again as it suffered another hit. It weakly stood to its feet, pitifully flapping its wings. Another hit like the last one, and Scizor wouldn't last any longer.**_

"_**You really think that petty tricks will intimidate me?! You have another thing coming! Tell your Pokémon to come to the surface and fight like a man!"**_

"_**Vegeta, don't tell me your starting to lose your nerve? Pity, I thought the Prince of Sayians was better than that."**_

"_**I am don't tell me what to do or how to do it!"**_

"_**Are you getting nervous? Do you want a hint?"**_

"_**No, I don't want a goddamn hint! I want to defeat you and get it over with!"**_

_**Vegeta's rage was starting to get to him. He finally snapped when Nappa taunted him again. "It's okay Vegeta. Just because mere kids can do this better than you doesn't mean a thing. I mean, kids going Super Sayian before you was on thing, but this is a whole different story. Don't worry, maybe someone will possess you again and turn you evil. Maybe then you'll get it."**_

_**Vegeta snapped, changing into a Super Sayian, and charged towards Nappa, an energy ball already prepared. He was inches away from Nappa when he thrust his palm forward, energy already beginning to expand, and…**_

* * *

Me: That's it. I need at least 5 reviews on this chapter to keep going.


	13. Chapter 13

The Multi Universe Heroes and Villains Tournament

Me: I've decided to go ahead and get the next chapter out.

_Vegeta: Why?_

Me: I've had some plans for this chapter even since before I finished the last one.

**Jazmine: So, you'll finish with Vegeta and Nappa and move onto someone better?**

Me: Yup!

_Vegeta: Why does it seem like you want to get rid of me so you can go play with Marik?_

Me: We don't play…we explore and talk.

**Danieru: Explore what? Talk about what?**

Me: …Stuff.

_Vegeta: I knew it! You and Marik and plotting more of the story! You're gonna write more of him than you do me!_

Me: Vegeta, if I was gonna get rid of you, I would write more about Yami or Bakura or Seto.

**Jazmine: Why them?**

Me: Because Bakura likes going around shirtless, Yami is the reincarnation of some sexy being out there, and Seto is just Seto. There is no description for him other than the fact that he is Seto.

_Vegeta: You just 'speak' fangirl don't you?_

Me: M'Proud of it!

_Vegeta: *sigh* Just start the chapter!_

Me: Hey Marik, wanna do the disclaimer?

Marik: Sure! AnimeGoddess doesn't own any of the characters or animes mentioned in this story! She owns the plot and her OC's.

Me: Thanks Marik!

Marik: Anytime! Oh, and by the way, AnimeGoddess wants all the readers to know that she is doing the five-review thing for this chapter. If she doesn't get her five, she won't post the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: Finally

(Yami's story)

"So, what's a Sandslash Jazmine?"

"Well Yami, Sandslash is a Ground-type Pokémon who can usually claw and dig his way into a victory. A common move for them to know is Dig, which allows them to stay underground for as long as the need. They come up to attack and then go back down to protect themselves."

"Do they only know Ground-based attacks?"

"No, it can vary."

"So they could work from the ground and above it?"

"Yes, if you know how to use one of them, you can dominate the battle."

"I see…" Yami got quiet as he pondered this. "Jazmine, do you think we could do one of those double battle things while we wait?"

"Sure Yami! Let me get my fiancée though. You'll learn a bit more with him battling."

* * *

-A While Later-

(Normal POV)

Brock stood on a small podium as he looked between the two groups. Yami and Yugi stood on one side, Jazmine and Gohan on the other. "Okay, this is a 4-on-4 double battle between challengers Yami and Yugi and Gohan and Jazmine! When all Pokémon on one side are unable to battle, the other side will win. TO kepp things fair, Yami and Yugi will be able to substitute Pokémon!"

Yami pulled out a pokeball and looked to Yugi, who gave him a firm nod. "Are you two okay with the rules?"

Jazmine nodded. "Don't worry," Gohan called, "You need to experience, and no offense, it'll help you more than it'll help us. Do your best, okay?"

Yami nodded. He gripped his pokeball, but waited, letting Yugi go first. "Okay, I guess I choose. Latias, I choose you!"

Jazmine and Gohan gasped as Latias came out, crying happily as it soared around the battle field.

Latias was a dragon-like Pokémon with features resembling a jet plane. The upper portion of her body was mainly white, while the lower portion was red. She had triangular ears, and a patch of red with a smaller patch of white, on her face. On her back were two jet plane-like wings, and lower down were two fins or flaps for feet. She had red and white arms that look to be able to be retracted into her body. On Latias' chest was a light blue triangle symbol. She had large yellow eyes as well. Latias swooped neared Yugi and gently nuzzled his face before excitedly flying around again.

Yami smiled, mentally chuckling at the reactions of Gohan and Jazmine. Something told him that the creature Yugi had wasn't anything to play with despite its playful nature. Preparing himself, Yami threw his pokeball out. "My turn! Come on out!" Yami's pokeball came out, revealing Latios, the partner to Latias.

Latios looked similar to Latias, though it was blue and a bit larger; it is also similar to Lugia. Latios had an upside-down, white teardrop shape in the center of its blue face. In the middle of his chest, Latios had a red triangle, much like Latias', whose is blue, showing in some way they are related. Latios was a little more serious than Latias, immediately soaring around before nodding to Yami. Yami nodded back and Latios roared to Latias. Latias and Latios stood in front of their respective trainers.

"Well," Jazmine said. "I guess we'll get out or Pokémon. 'Lucario'! Get ready for battle!"

Lucario popped out of its pokeball and flexed its muscles. Jazmine mentally smirked, knowing this was really her Zoroark in disguise. Being a Dark-type, Zoroark stood a little bit of a chance against two Legendary Psychic-types.

Gohan knew that Jazmine wouldn't have chosen Lucario simply because Lucario was a Fighting-type, so it would take major damage against a Psychic-type. It was then Gohan realized that Jazmine had really chosen Zoroark, and that it was really using its ability. Gohan caught the look in her eye and nodded to her. She nodded back and turned back to the field. Gohan chose a pokeball and threw it out. "Tyranitar, prepare to battle!"

Tyranitar was a large dinosaur like Pokémon that had multiple spikes coming off his head and tail. His body was green, yet he had small black 'plates' across its back. Its middle was just the metal shell of Pupitar cut into a diamond. Tyranitar had intimidating black eyes and three sharp claws protruding off its hands.

"Yami, Yugi! You two can have the first move!"

"Okay! Latias, start off with Dragon Pulse!"

"You too Latios!"

* * *

-With Vegeta and Nappa-

Sandslash kept on attacking from underground. It would burrow underground and travel around. Then, it would wait for Scizor to try to trace it. When Scizor stopped, Sandslash would come up from the ground and let Nappa call out an attack, which was usually Crush Claw or Fury Cutter. Sandslash would attack Scizor and go back underground. This process went on for a couple of turns, and Vegeta was easily getting frustrated. Nappa was taking joy in torturing Vegeta and winning. He knew that Vegeta would eventually succumb to his anger and attack him, causing Vegeta t suffer and penalty and be killed. All Nappa had to do was push Vegeta a little farther. "Alright Sandslash, use Sandstorm!"

Sandslash popped up from the ground and began to claw at the ground with glowing claws, sand rapidly around the arena, and onto unsuspecting people in the stands. It became too harsh that Scizor had a hard time keeping track of where Sandslash was. "Sandslash, attack with Crush Claw!" Sandslash threw out its claws with were cloaked in a harsh light. He scratched down vertically, ripping down Scizor's middle. Sandslash retreated and jumped back into the heart of the sandstorm. "Sandslash, attack again with Crush Claw!"

Sandslash jumped from the eye of the sandstorm and slammed its claws into Scizor's mid-section. Scizor hit the ground again as it suffered another hit. It weakly stood to its feet, pitifully flapping its wings. Another hit like the last one, and Scizor wouldn't last any longer. Vegeta growled and flung out his hand, anger obvious.

"You really think that petty tricks will intimidate me?! You have another thing coming! Tell your Pokémon to come to the surface and fight like a man!"

"Vegeta, don't tell me your starting to lose your nerve? Pity, I thought the Prince of Sayians was better than that. Don't worry. It's all about strategy and effectively using your area and Pokémon. You should try it!" Even as a bloody mass, Nappa still had his ridiculous smirk on his face.

"I am! Don't tell me what to do or how to do it!"

"Are you getting nervous? Do you want a hint?"

"No, I don't want a goddamn hint! I want to defeat you and get it over with!"

Vegeta's rage was starting to get to him. He finally snapped when Nappa taunted him again. "It's okay Vegeta. Just because mere kids can do things like this better than you don't mean a thing. I mean, kids going Super Sayian before you was on thing, but this is a whole different story. Don't worry, maybe someone will possess you again and turn you evil. Maybe then you'll get it."

Vegeta snapped, changing into a Super Sayian, and charged towards Nappa, an energy ball already prepared. He was inches away from Nappa when he thrust his palm forward, energy already beginning to expand, and…

…almost let it fly. Vegeta closed his eyes and slowly powered down. He didn't open his eyes, not when he felt Nappa gaping, and not when he went back to his side of the arena. He didn't open his eyes until he was where he once was and had taken some deep breaths. When he finally opened his eyes, he simply stared at Nappa. "Scizor, return. Alakazam, standby for battle!"

Alakazam was a humanlike Pokémon. It was colored yellow and brown, and it had some fox-like features. It is also carrying two spoons, which were assumed to be the weapons it uses to fight with strong telekinetic powers. Alakazam's gender can be identified by the length of its mustache. Alakazam didn't stand; it slightly bent its legs and levitated. The simple fact that it did it without much effort made one wonder just how smart Alakazam was. Little known fact, Alakazam had an IQ of over 5,000, and could recall any and everything its ever done.

Vegeta took another deep breath and clenched his fist. "Alakazam," Vegeta spoke with surprising calm. "Use Psybeam on one of the holes in the ground and try to draw out Sandslash."

Alakazam didn't move and just held up a spoon, a multi-colored beam shooting from it and into one of the holes. Moments later, Sandslash was blasted out of the ground and into the air. "Alakazam, use Confusion while its suspended in mid-air." A blue glow outlined Alakazam, and it launched a small wave at Sandslash. Sandslash shook its head as the wave came in contact with it. Sandslash shook its head and tried to open its eyes, but he only saw stars. "Sandslash, snap out of it and use Crush Claw!"

Sandslash heard him, but didn't hear him. Its claws glowed with the same light, but it started banging its claws against its own skull. It began to run around the arena, still banging its head. Vegeta smirked and shook his head. "Nappa, you might as well give in now. This battle won't continue for much longer."

* * *

-Back with the Battlers-

Jazmine and Gohan weren't faring that well against Yami and Yugi. Latios and Latias took damage, but it wasn't much compared to what they have taken. Zoroark still hasn't been figured out, and Tyranitar's tough shell and prevented major status affects. "'Lucario', use Dark Pulse!" 'Lucario placed its hands on the ground and dark pulsations began to spread around. "Tyranitar, use Ice Fang!"

As the pulsations spread, Tyranitar jumped into the air and opened its mouth, icy fangs ready. "Aim for Latios' wing!" Gohan knew that Latios was the commander of the battle, much like Yami, but without a wing, it would be difficult for it to fly around.

Tyranitar jumped after Latios and sank its fangs into Latios' wing. Latios screeched and tried to fling off Tyranitar, but Tyranitar was 445.3 pounds, enough to weigh Latios down and stop it from leveling out. Latios was slowly dragged down before Tyranitar let go and Latios collapsed to the ground. "Tyranitar, use Hyper Beam!" Tyranitar opened its mouth and launched out a strong white beam, which was one a collision course to crash into Latios.

* * *

Jazmine was faring a little better with Latias. While Gohan was taking care of Latios, Latias had panicked and gone after her brother. She didn't watched where she was going and accidently flying too close to the ground and brushing across the pulsations. One little brush was enough to send a jolt through her body and sending her into the ground. "'Lucario', use Sucker Punch!"

'Lucario' faked a blow to Latias, which she flinched to, and then punched Latias straight in her face. Latios roared out at 'Lucario' and tried to attack, but was stopped by Hyper Beam, which sent it flying out of the ring. "'Lucario' use Sucker Punch once more to end this!"

'Lucario' used the same fake-out tactic and punched Latias, this time giving her an uppercut. Latias screamed as she flew out and hit her brother square on.

"Latios and Latias are unable to battle. Tyranitar and Zoroark are the winners!"

Yugi called back Latias, a little confused. "Zoroark? I thought she used Lucario. I don't understand."

'Lucario' switched back to its original form, Zoroark. "No Yugi. I guess I forgot to mentioned that Pokémon have special abilities. Latias was immune to all Ground-type moves, and all Dragon or Psychic type moves were boosted when she was battling with her brother. Latios is the same way. Their abilities strengthen their attacks when they are with their each other."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain what happened with Lucario."

"Oh. Well, I was getting there. See, every Pokémon has a different ability, and certain ones have special abilities. My Zoroark can copy the appearance of a Pokémon in my party, specifically the last one. Lucario was last, so Zoroark took its form, but not its moves. Sorry. Shoulda mentioned that before."

"It's quite alright." Yami assured her. "Would you like to continue?"

"I should be asking you that."

"Very well then. I researched this next one. Typhlosion, come out for battle!"

"I'll keep going too! Yugi said excitedly. "Togekiss, I choose you!"

* * *

-Vegeta and Nappa-

By this time, Nappa was close to losing. Sandslash knocked itself out, so Nappa went ahead and chose Ursaring, who lost to Hitmonlee. Then, Nappa sent out Abomasnow, but it quickly lost to Hitmonlee as well. Nappa was now on Onix, and he wasn't doing too well. This time Vegeta had out Machamp, whose moves were chipping away at Onix. Nappa, the bloody oozing mess, wasn't sure how much more he could take. "That's it! I don't care anymore! I'm taking you out right here, right now!"

Nappa charged at Vegeta, with every intent to kill the man. Vegeta simply waited until Nappa was right onto of Vegeta when Vegeta grabbed Nappa's wrist. Nappa knew all too well where this move was going. Vegeta spun around in a circle, taking Nappa with him. He let go of Nappa as Nappa began to claw at Vegeta's hand. Nappa screamed, and Vegeta's aura glowed and cackled with power until he let it fly. "This is what you get for your insolence Nappa!" Vegeta's energy wave struck its intended target, hitting Nappa head on and completely obliterating the man.

**Vegeta, what you did was uncalled for, yet totally justifiable. I'll let this slide, since Nappa was breaking the rules. Now, for the few matches, we have Paul vs. Monkey D. Ace (A/N: I forgot what his real name was, so just roll with it), then, Ichigo and Kabuto will show us what they can do, and afterwards, we'll have Ash versus Sesshomaru, Goku and Piccolo versus The Paradox Brothers, Inuyasha versus Serenity, Joey versus Rukia, and Misty versus Dawn! But, we'll do it in random order!**

* * *

-Back with the Battlers-

"Wait; did he jus' say my name?"

"Yeah Joey. In six matches, you have to battle with Rukia. But don't worry. I know you can do it!"

"Ya really tink' so Yug?"

"Of course Joey! You've pulled through with other challenges. I'm sure this won't be much harder!"

"And plus, Gohan and I will give you all the help you'll need, and we'll be cheering for you in the stands!"

"But wait! What 'bout Serenity?"

"Don't worry Joey. I've been watching the whole time. I'm sure I can handle this."

"Are ya really sure?"

"Don't worry about me Joey. I'll be fine!"

* * *

-An hour later-

Some matches took a while longer than others, but we were finally about to watch Serenity and Inuyasha have a duel. Already, Ichigo won his battle, Paul and Ace tied, Dawn beat Misty, and Ash beat Sesshomaru. But, Joey was still worried about his sister. Inuyasha looked like someone you didn't want to mess with, and Serenity was a gentle soul. Joey sighed and leaned against the banister. He knew that somehow, Serenity would pull through.

* * *

Me: Cut!

_Joey: Really? There?_

Me: Yeah.

Vegeta: Did you plan Nappa's death from the beginning?

**Jazmine: Yeah, that's why she wanted the chapter out so fast.**

**Danieru: Yeah, and plus, I thought of some battles while I was in biology class!**

_Marik: When am I gonna appear?_

Me: Soon! You'll have a bunch of Fire and Dark types!

_Marik: Yay, explosions and fire and darkness! I can't wait!_

**Danieru: I really think giving Yami and Yugi Latios and Latias was a nice touch!**

Me: I thought so too!

**Jazmine: Oh yeah! AnimeGoddess is still having trouble deciding what Pokémon to use with whom. So, if you can think of some for Inuyasha, please leave her a review with her thoughts and some feedback.**

_Vegeta: And please don't flame her for something sounding off or a battle not being to your liking. She's trying her best and it is harder than it seems, not matter how good it may come off._

_Marik: And now, she's doing the five review thing. If she doesn't get five reviews, she won't post the next chapter. Review quicker and she'll post quicker._

Me: Well, that's all for this chapter! And sorry, no tidbit for the next chapter! Review please!


End file.
